We Found Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: What happens if what Rachel had said about Santana becoming a stripper came true? What if Santana stooped so low as taking on a job as pole dancer to take care of her daughter? What Rachel finds her one night and tries to help her by taking her in? Will Santana stop stripping for money or will it all blow up in their faces? Will those two find love in a hopeless place? G!p Rachel
1. Chapter 1

We Found Love ch. 1

* * *

Santana's P.O.V

I can't fuckin believe that I'm fuckin doing this or that my life fuckin turned out like this but it's the only way that I know to provide for me and Angel. I'm putting on my lace bra with the matching panties along with black stilettos. I have another 5 minutes before I'm up on stage dancing for group of grabby men putting ones and fives in my cleavages. I can't fuckin believe that I have sunk so low as stripping for money in a fuckin strip. Yes, Santana Lopez is a stripper but it's the only way that I can pay the rent and feed my daughter and it's not like my good for nothing baby daddy is gonna help since he's not part of either of ours but I say good riddance.

I don't need him and neither does Angel but he wouldn't fucked us over one way or another. I don't have an education to get a better job than this and it's not like anyone would hire me without some kind of degree that I don't have. It's sucks hell that I can't give my baby girl a better life than living in a small crappy apartment in Lima. It's been 6 years since I graduated form McKinley and I planned for my life to turn out this way at all but I guess that I had it coming.

I have never been the nicest of people… okay, okay I've been a total manipulative bitch to everyone and I have pushed everyone away including Brittany who love through everything but she's gone to California living out her dreams with Stubbles McCripplePants. I had this coming ever since Rachel Berry told me that the only job that I would get was on a pole and looks like the hobbit had called it. I bet that she's in New York making her onto Broadway like she always claimed that she would in Glee while I'm in Lima scrapping by.

It's funny how things work themselves out but the stage manager knocks on my door to tell me that it's time. I take in a deep sigh and follow them to the back of the stage where I'm performing in front of a packed house, I just hope that my daughter never finds out what I do for living. I hear the DJ introduce me to the stage while playing Pour It Up by Rihanna as I strutted out onto the stage.

I sway my hips to the beats as I twirled around the pole as I tuned everything and everyone out. It's the only that I'm able to get through my shifts as the money starts flowing and the cat-calls are thrown my way but I ignored it because I'm used to men objectifying because I'm just a hot piece of meat to them. I hate the gnawing feeling in the pit of stomach because I never want Angel to go that because I want her to feel beautiful and comfortable in her own skin. I don't want her to rely on her looks and her body to get where she wants go because I know that she's better that.

The 5 year old is too pure and beautiful for this world and I will do anything to protect from the cruelty of this world even though she's seen more than I would've liked her too but she keeps her innocence. I'm glad that Angel looks exactly like me instead of her bastard of a father but sometimes she's a little too much like me. I somehow get through my shift with a little bit over a two hundred bucks in tips from my cleavage which means that I can pay my light bill this month. I quickly change into my regular and remove all of the slutty stripper makeup off of my face before slipping on my leather jacket.

I walked out of the back of the club and walk home to my baby girl to get some long overdue sleep. The only good thing about working at the Kitty Cat club is that I get to spend most of the afternoon with my favorite 5 year old before going in for work. I do wish that I had more time to spend with her but I guess beggars can't be choosers because I hate leaving her with a babysitter. I could be using that money on bills or Angel instead of that pizza faced teenager that's always giving me dirty looks like she's fuckin better than me but she's fuckin not.

She wish that she had a body like this even after having a baby because I still got it. I walked home and paid the little bitch before she left as she muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear and she's lucky that I didn't hear her or I'll go all Lima Heights on her ass. I walked into my and Angel's bedroom to see that she's fast asleep as I smile fondly at my princesa. I strip down to my tank top and boy shorts before climbing in the bed without waking her up. I look down at my beautiful little girl and admire at how she looks like me from her long curly black hair to her evenly tanned skin to her expressive brown eyes that holds so any expressions.

This little girl is my whole world and I will protect her with everything that I got and someday I will be able to give her the life that she so much deserves. I wrap my arms around Angel, pulling her closer to me before kissing the top of her head.

"Mami, you're back" Angel said snuggling into to me.

"I told you that I would come back, baby girl. Go back to sleep, it's late" I said kissing her forehead.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Angel asked sleepily.

"Yeah, we'll go to the tomorrow but you'll have to sleep first"

"Okay, te amo Mami" Angel said going to sleep.

"Te amo princesa, te amo" I said falling asleep myself.

As soon as I close my eyes for a split second, I have fuckin open them again to see that it's morning and my bitch of a neighbor is walking her around in her heels at fucking 8 am on a fuckin Saturday. One of these day she's gonna make catch a case for first and second degree murder her ass. I rolled over to see that Angel isn't in bed anymore. I scrabble to my feet before running out into the living room find her sitting in the living room with a bowl of cereal in her lap while watching cartoons on our slightly broken tiny ass TV.

I sigh in relief because I have to get new locks on our door because the old one are ancient and don't work. I'm always worried that one day someone is gonna walk up in and just abduct my daughter while I'm not looking. That scared the shit out of me and try not leave her alone too often if I can help it. I get a good look at 5 year old to see that she had dressed herself in a her red Power Ranger shirt, yellow rain boots, a knitted hat, green shorts that are on backwards and a pink tutu that I don't remember buying or her having at all. I chuckled at her choice in wardrobe but I'm gonna have to change outfit slightly.

"Hola hija, veo que te cenita" I said chuckling.

"Si, te gusta?" Angel asked grinning.

"Me gusta but it's a little too out there for everyone to really appreciate so how about we go change, si?"

"But I don't wanna. Everyone is stupid except you, Mami" Angel whined.

"I couldn't agreed more, baby girl but I wasn't asking you what you wanted now come on" I said turning serious.

"Okay" Angel said getting up.

She gets up and makes her way towards the bedroom. I ruffled her hair as she passes me and I can see a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. Ii follow behind and grabbing some clothes before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I dried myself as I put a simple black V-neck that shows a little bit of my cleavage but not too much since I kinda stop wearing anything that's too provocative since I become somebody's mother. I slipped on a pair of blue skinny jeans before applying some light makeup to my face when Angel walks into and hops on the sink.

"Mami, why do you wear makeup?" Angel asked titling her head to the side.

"Because it makes me look pretty" I said smiling.

"But you're already pretty. You're the most beautiful girl that I know" Angel said smiling.

"Awww thank you baby girl and you're the most beautiful little girl that I know" I said kissing her on the cheek.

Angel had changed out of ridiculous outfit and went for the red t-shirt and shorts with some sneakers. I think that she looks Christmas but I like Christmas… normally but as a outfit no but she like it and that's all that matters. I put a jacket on her before we left the apartment and I make sure that I have my keys and wallet too. I can't have people stealing my hard on money while I'm out because I don't play that shit with no one. We walked out of the apartment complex and onto the sidewalk towards the park.

It's a bit of ways but I know that Angel will enjoy playing with ducks as well as the other children her own age because she doesn't get out much with me dead tired from my job. We walked for awhile before finally reaching the park when the 5 year old drags me the rest of the way to the lake where the ducks are. I sit down on the glass watching Angel chase the baby ducks around and I giggle at her antics because she's the only one besides Brittany that loves ducks and want to visit on a daily basis.

My heart aches at the thought of the blonde dancer because if I hadn't been too chicken shit to come out then we would still be together now, living somewhere and planning out our future together away from Lima fucking Ohio. I missed my chance because of my stupid insecurities and lost the only person that truly loved to boy who's don't even work. How I lost out to a Stubbles McCripplePants, I don't know and honestly I don't wanna know. Even out of this fucked up situation the only good thing is that I managed to get a beautiful little girl that loves me with all her heart and looks up to me… well looks up to everyone but still.

I like having someone to rely on me because I'm a protector and that's what I do, I protect and I don't need anyone else in my life. I'm doing fine on my own and I don't need anyone else's help not even my parents because they're jackasses. They don't deserve to know me or be in Angel's life and I don't want them in her life. Anyone that are willing to disown their daughter because she makes a mistake by getting pregnant are someone that I don't want in my life. I didn't need their help when I was pregnant and I don't need their help now since I make my own way.

"Mami, I caught a baby duck" Angel said running up to me with a duckling in her hands.

I giggle as the ducklings following behind her. Angel runs to me and shoves the duckling at me as it quacks softly in my face. The other one quack around her feet as they jump her.

"I see that but you want to take them back to the lake before their Mami get worried about them" I said petting one of them.

"I don't want their Mami to get worried. Come on ducks, back to the lake" Angel said pointing at the lake.

She runs off again with the ducklings quacking behind her as I shake my head at me. _Ay dios mio, my daughter._

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I'm back in Lima Ohio, visiting my Father for the summer since I could use a break from Broadway for awhile. I know that it is a risky move on my part but I miss them and I could use a break from frame for awhile. I am entitled to a break at some point to get refreshed and renewed plus I could catch with some of my friends that are still here.

I know that Finn, Puck and Sugar still here since they decided not to leave and pursue lives here. I know that Finn is teaching the football team as well as being the couch for Glee when Mr. Schue decided to retire. I heard that he's dating someone and I'm glad that he has finally moved on from final breakup while finding someone else in the process. The former quarterback deserves that much. I'm not sure what Sugar as being doing this the original members of New Direction left but I can always find out but I hear that Puck is doing well with his pool cleaning business. I'm snapped out of my unpacking by light knocking on my door and I turn to see that it's Dad.

"Hey baby girl, finish unpacking up here?" Dad asked smiling.

"Almost Dad, it is Daddy making dinner?" I asked putting away the last of my things.

"Yes and he's almost done. I can't believe that you're going to be here for the whole summer" Dad said jumping up and down.

"I know and I could really use the down time to visit my two favorite fathers" I said smiling.

"We're your only fathers" Dad said rolling his eyes.

"And that's why you're my favorite" I said kissing his cheek.

"Plan to see anyone from high school?" Dad asked curious.

"Maybe Finn and Puck but not sure who else is still in Lima" I said shrugging.

"I think that one girl is still here. That one cheerleader" Dad said scratching his head.

"Quinn Fabray?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No the brunette and I think she has a daughter" Dad said shrugging his shoulder.

"Santana Lopez" I said surprised.

"Yes, that's one. Her Father Carlos with Daddy at the hospital" Dad said nodding.

I haven't heard anything from Santana since graduation because all of the problems between us in high school even thorough I have tried to reach out to her towards the end of our senior year. She is part of the reason why my high school experience was as bad as it was and why I could not wait to move to New York with Kurt. The Latina would make fun of me and call me mean spirited nicknames that weren't too far from the truth. You see that I am born with a penis instead of a vagina and I would wear compression to hid it from everyone.

I was lucky that no one ever found out about it with the help of Puck who's my best friend at the time and is still my best friend. He made high school slightly more bearable even though he was on the football team and managed to get the school to stop throwing slushies at me during senior year. I had expect my did boyfriend to do that since he was on the football team but he only wanted to get into my pants which never happened. Finn was a bit idiot and didn't know what he wanted while constantly changing his mind about wanting to be with me or Quinn.

It made this pretty bad between the blonde and I for awhile but we decided to work out our problems and managed to become very close friends. We text, call, and Skype each other while we both in college in New York and now she's engaged to Joe. She had asked me to be her maid of honor for the wedding last week and I happily agreed but it makes feel slightly lonely now she's getting married.

I know that Mike and Tina are married and are expecting their first child, Mercedes and Sam are dating and growing stronger every days, Kurt and Blaine engaged as well as Artie who had just proposed to Brittany and Finn is dating someone. Just about everyone in Glee is paired up someone except me and Puck who I highly doubt would want to settle down anytime soon and I assumed that Santana is happily married with a child. I have my career and I won't change that for the world because I have finally reached my dream of being on Broadway after everything that I been through but it is lonely.

Maybe I'll find someone over the summer… who knows what might happen.

* * *

 _ **Hola hija, veo que te cenita- Hi daughter, I see that you dressed yourself in Spanish**_

 _ **Te amo- I love you**_

 _ **princesa- princess**_

 _ **Me gusta- I like**_

 _ **Te gusta- You like**_

 _ **My Spanish isn't that good so I used Google Translate to help so if anything is wrong I apologize for it.**_

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

We Found Love ch. 2

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I woke up at five-thirty like I do every morning before changing into a pair of sweatpants and a sport bra before getting on my elliptical because even though I am now a Broadway star, I still have to keep my body in tip-top shape. I place my headphones over my ears as I listen to Defying Gravity from Wicked because I can relate to this song because I always wanted to go against the limitations that others have set for. I have always known that I would be on Broadway doing what I love which is performing on stage in front of a crowd but the others have tried to tear me down.

It was because of talent as a singer and a actress and that I was going to be able to get out of this cow town for good. I have played few roles on a few off-Broadway shows before getting my shot on a real Broadway show and after that my career shot off. My dream role is to play Elphaba in Wicked and I would give anything to play her but I have not quite got that chance yet but I know that I will someday… hopefully sooner than I think. When I decided that I had enough of exercising for the moment, it was a little after nine and the smell of food was wafting into my food and I know that my Dads are up.

I grab a towel before walking into my bathroom to take a quick shower before changing into a tight-fitting white long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I dry my hair with my blow-dryer as it flows down to the middle of my back before walking down the stairs to find Daddy flipping pancakes over the stove while Dad is sitting at the down, reading the newspaper. I walked into the kitchen before kissing Dad on the cheek as I passed before taking the seat across from him.

"Mornin baby girl, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes" Daddy said over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Rachel. How did you sleep?" Dad asked smiling.

"Good morning Daddy, Dad and I slept very well" I said smiling.

"Have anything special planned for today?" Dad asked curious.

"Not exactly. I just plan to look around to see if Lima any while I was gone but I might go see Noah if he isn't too busy" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Sounds good, honey. I'm sure that Noah will be happy to see you but Lima hasn't changed much since you've been in New York" Dad said setting his newspaper down.

"Even so I still want to have a look around" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Breakfast is served" Daddy said proudly.

He places some vegan pancakes on my plate before serving Dad and himself as I dig in. I moaned at the taste of my Daddy's cooking because I missed having a home cooked meal when I'm in New York. I do not cooking because I do not know how to and I mostly order a lot of take out compensate for it. Daddy did most of the cooking when he was home and does not let anyone in the kitchen because the last time that he let Dad do the cooking, he almost burned the house down. Ever since then, Daddy has forbid Dad from using the kitchen ever again and I never really had interest in learning how to cook so I left it be.

I eat my food before grabbing a glass of orange and drink it. I wash my dishes before setting them in the drying rack to return to my room. I put on my shoes before grabbing my keys and phone as I walk out of the house. I start walking in no particular direction and just letting my feet take wherever they take me as I looked around. The houses in Lima all look the same and haven't change in the slightest since the last time I came home.

I keep walking up until I turned the corner to see that I am on Noah's street and I walked to the Puckerman residence before knocking on the door. The door is opened by Mrs. Puckerman who has not changed in the slightest since Noah and I graduated from high school. Her son and I have been good friends since high school and have been on god terms with her because of it and I'm Jewish. She has often tried to fix the both of us but nothing has come from it plus it would never work especially with my anatomy.

"Oh my goodness, Rachel Berry the Broadway star is standing on my front porch. I can't believe it" Mrs. Puckerman said smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman, it has been a long time" I said giggling.

"Too long if you ask me. It's great to see you, Rachel" Mrs. Puckerman said hugging me.

"it's great to see you too. Is Noah home?" I asked hugging her.

"I'm sure that he is and mostly in the den watching the game on the TV. Go ahead in there" Mrs. Puckerman said ushering me inside.

I walk inside and not much has changed as I walk towards the den like I have done plenty of times in the past. Inside of the den is Noah sitting on the leather couch with a beer and a bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table. The former football player hasn't change at all since high school with the infamous mohawk still in place. Noah takes a sip from the top of the beer as he watches a football game on the television.

We have spent a lot of time in front of this TV playing video games and talking about girls… Noah talked about all the girls that he slept with and I just listen to him half-heartedly. I may have a penis but I am still a woman and I hate how lewd the former football player talks about them because women have a lot to deal already without guys viewing them as sexual conquests to be had.

"Awww come ref, that's dumb-ass call" Puck said annoyed.

"Ever the football player, I see" I said leaning against the door frame.

Noah turns to the sound of my voice and stares at me like he has seen a ghost. He stands up and takes me in his arms before spinning me around a few spins. I giggling a little when the former football player finally sets me down on my feet.

"Rachel, you're back" Puck said smiling widely.

"Hey Noah" I said smiling.

"When did you get back? What are you doing here?" Puck asked curious.

"I arrived last night and I'm on break from Broadway for the summer"

"That's great, I haven't seen you in forevers and I missed my bro" Puck said patting me on the back.

"I have missed you too. How have you been?" I said smiling.

"I'm good. Expanding my pool cleaning service and flirting with the ladies. You know the Puckman does it" Puck said leaning back into the couch.

"That I do and it's good to hear that you are doing well with your business" I said patting him on the knee.

"How's Broadway? Is it everything that you thought it was?"

"It is amazing and I love how it is making me feel. Performing in front of packed houses and traveling. Sometimes it truly amazes me that I have finally reached my dream of being a Broadway star" I said smiling.

"You always said that you would and you did. At first I thought you were full of yourself because of it and I am that glad that I was wrong. You deserved the success that you got" Puck said wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you Noah, I appreciate hearing that" I said leaning into him.

"Anytime my Jewish Princess" Puck said resting his head against mine.

"You're never going to stop calling me are you?" I asked giggling.

"Not in a million years. You're stuck with it" Puck said chuckling lightly.

"So have kept in contact with anyone from Glee?" I asked curious.

"Finn and me hang sometimes we have the time. I talked to Quinn about a week ago and two weeks ago was Mike and Matt. I haven't seen much of Santana even though she never left" Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

"I heard that she has a daughter now. It seems like everyone in Glee is with someone except for me" I said sighing.

"It's just you, me, Sugar and Santana that are single ones but I chose the single live. No one can keep me tie down for too long" Puck said flexing his arm.

"Wait, Santana isn't married but she has a daughter" I said confused.

"Just because she has a daughter doesn't mean that she's married, Rachel. The last that I heard from her is that she got kicked out of her home because she was pregnant. I tried to help her get her feet but you know San, she's stubborn to accept help from anyone" Puck said sighing.

"Do you know where she is living now?" I asked curious.

"I don't know and the last time I saw, she told me not to come looking for her"

What happened to Santana? She always said that she would get out of Lima and I know that she had the drive to do it but what changed. What happened to the once fiery Latina that I used to know? I know that we haven't been very close to get when we were in high school but I always figured that she would be one of the few to get out of this place. Noah and I hanged out like old times for a little bit before I decided to return home. Mrs. Puckerman made me promised I would stay longer for dinner and I was more than happy to agree before walking out of the door.

I do not know why I decided on taking the long home through the park but something was pulling me in that direction. The park hasn't changed at all but the pond is much cleaner than it was years ago. I continue walking until a small body collided with my leg before a small thud is heard. I look down to see a small girl in a green t-shirt looking up at me with unshed tears and a quivering lip like she was ready to start crying. I do not know why this girl seems to remind of someone but I was not worried about that because the tears starts rolling her face.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Don't cry" I said taking the small girl into my arms.

She wraps her arms around me as I rub soothing circles into her back in order to get her to stop crying. I looked around for the little girl's mother because I do not want to leave her alone in the park by herself. The girl looked no older than 5 and it wasn't long before the girl's sob turn into whimpers.

"Are you okay now?" I asked curious.

She nods before wiping her eyes.

"I'm glad but we should go find your Mommy. She must be very worried about you" I said smiling.

"Angel"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"My name is Angel"

"That is a very cute name for a very cute little girl. Well Angel, I'm Rachel" I said smiling.

"Angel! Angel where are you?!"

I turned towards the sound of the voice to see something… someone that I wasn't expecting to see. The woman comes in viewing range and stops within a few feet of me and Angel when she runs out of my arms towards her. The 5 year old runs towards Santana before wrapping her arms around the Latina's leg.

"Rachel"

"It's been a long time, Santana" I said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

We Found Love ch. 3

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

I don't know I managed to lose my own daughter in the fuckin park when I only too my eyes off her for one moment. She was standing by the pond one second then the next she's gone and I told about running like this. I quickly searched up and down for Angel but she's nowhere to be found and I yell her name for her to answer me. I start hyperventilating about all of the weirdoes in the park and I hate to think which one of picking her up to have their sick and twisted way with her. I don't know what I would do without my daughter and I would never forgive myself if anything happens to because I wasn't fuckin watching like a good mother should.

I continue call my daughter's name until I come to complete stop to see a short woman holding my Angel. She looks at me before running at full speed but doesn't make stop die in my tracks but the woman turning around so I could see her face. _It can't be. It just can't be. Rachel? Rachel fuckin Berry?! What the hell is she doing back in Lima? It thought that she was in New York, probably doing some musical on Broadway._ A small body latches itself onto my leg, snapping me out of my self-induced daze to see the Broadway star staring at me with a smile on her face.

Her name escapes my lips and it's a little weird seeing her after all this time but it looks she's been doing very well for herself. _Who knew that Berry was hiding such a smokin body under all those hideous clothes? No, get a grip. I can't be checking Berry out like this._

"It's been a long time, Santana" Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah, it has. What are you doing here, Berry?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here for the summer. I thought that I could use a break from Broadway, see my Dads and maybe catch up with some friends" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Rachel helped me look for you" Angel said looking up at me.

I bent down to take my daughter in my arms and hugged her tightly because I was so afraid of her never seeing her again. I thanked whoever was looking out for Angel and having her run into Rachel fuckin Berry of all people in the park. I don't know what I haven't done if I couldn't find but I know I would be turning someone's life upside to keep my daughter safe because there's nothing I wouldn't do for my child. My princesa is my life, the sunlight in my bleak existence. I kissed her on the forehead before pushing a lock of hair behind her ear before frowning.

"Never ever do that again. I was scared that something had happened to you"

"I'm sorry, Mami. I was chasing a butterflies and I didn't know where I was" Angel said looking down guilty.

"It's okay. Just do it again. Thanks for finding her Berry" I said smiling slightly.

"You're welcome and you're still calling me by my last name, Santana. Can't you just call me Rachel" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"What fun would that be? don't expect me to change that much after graduation" I asked smirking.

"I suppose but I wasn't expecting you to have a child and such a cute one" Rachel said smiling at Angel.

"Thank you" Angel said shyly.

"You're welcome" Rachel replied.

"We're gotta jet, Berry. I have to get to work soon" I said taking Angel's hand.

"Awww do you have to? I wanna spend more time with you" Angel pouted.

"I know you do and I want to spend with you but I have to work" I said sadly.

I hate having leave Angel at home with the babysitter but I have to get ready for work. We really need the money from it if we're gonna eat this week and I refuse to allow my daughter to go hungry. I can go a few days without eating as long as Angel has enough to eat then everything is right with the world but sometimes things were different. I wish that I could give my daughter a better life without her having to see me struggle to make end's meat on a daily basis and just have a normal childhood. I'm more willingly to work for that dream because she more than deserves it.

"If you're not too busy work then maybe the three of us could get together and catch on old times" Rachel said smiling.

"Maybe" I said shrugging.

"Come on Santana, it'll be fun"

"I don't know, Berry. I kinda have my hands full with the little one and work" I said shaking my head.

"Hey, I'm not a handful" Angel said crossing her arms.

"Of course you're not, princesa Angel" I said holding up my hands in defense.

"How would you like it if me and your Mami hang out together? Would that be okay with you, Angel?" Rachel asked bending down to Angel's level.

"Yeah, Mami doesn't go out much unless it's for work. Can I come? Please, please, please" Angel begged.

"Of course you can come" Rachel said smiling sweetly.

I can't fuckin believe it. My own daughter is pimping me out to Rachel fuckin Berry of all people and they're making plans that involves me right in front of my face. I know that what she's doing and I don't like it. The Broadway star is getting me to hang out with her through my daughter and that's not cool but I know if I don't do this then Angel is gonna be sad that I didn't.

Rachel gives me her number to cool to get up this… whatever this might be before giving my daughter a hug before happily walking in the direction that she came from. Fuck, I knew that I shouldn't have rolled out of bed today and now I have to hang out with Berry for who knows how long. Well she doesn't have my number and if I so happened to lost her number than I can easily get out of hanging out with her. I don't need the Broadway star telling me all about how well she's doing on Broadway or how life is treating her and making me feel like shit for how turned out for me.

I might be living out dream but making sure that my daughter is happy and taken care is all that I'm asking for. I take Angel's hand as we walk out of the park towards our crappy little apartment on the bad side of town.

"Mami"

"Yes baby, what is it?" I asked looking at her.

"I like Rachel. She reminds me of a hobbit in the Lord of the Rings that always read to me" Angel said smiling.

A smile forms on my face as I try to hold back my laughter. _She's definitely my daughter and if only she knew that's what I used to call Berry in high school._ The real reason I always called Rachel a hobbit is because I'm a closet book nerd and I read Lord of the Rings in my spare time. Look, it wasn't my fault that she's short as hell but I'm not that much taller than she is but still. I thought that her thought her height made her cute but just don't tell her that I said or else I'll never hear the end of it and besides her powerful voice made of it.

"She does? To be honest, she reminds me of one too" I said snickering.

"Are we going to see her again?" Angel asked hopeful.

I don't want to get her hopes on someone that's going to eventually leave out of her life as soon as they appear. I know that Berry isn't that kind of person to ditch someone out of the blue but I still have to be careful with who's in her life. Her father is the perfect example of someone who didn't want to stick around and be there for his kid and I don't want Angel to go through that heartache if the Broadway star is her one day and gone the next.

"I don't know, baby. Maybe, we'll see"

"Okay"

We walked until we reached our apartment complex before going inside of our apartment. I makes us a simple lunch of grilled cheeses and juice before setting in front of the TV. We watch mostly cartoons before I had to get ready for work and I called the babysitter to stay with Angel until I got back. I hate what I'm about to but I have no other choice but do it. I heard the doorbell and I opened it to see the same snot nose brat that usually babysitter for me as she gives me a rude once-over before walking her in. If I was in a really need of someone to watch my daughter, I would be going all Lima Heights on her ass.

"Be good for the babysitter, okay" I said bending in front of Angel.

"Mami, I don't want you to go. Stay please" Angel said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby but I have to go" I said trying to be strong.

"Please Mami, don't go. Please I'll be good, I promise. Just don't go" Angel said holding onto my wrist.

"I have to go. Te amo" I said rushing out the door.

I hate seeing my daughter and knowing that she only wants me to stay but I can't. I have to work to provide her and I can't do that if we're homeless. I rushed to get to the Kitty Scratch Club as I wipe the tears from my eyes and I make sure that the girls don't see me crying on the way in. I can't let myself appear weak in front of them because they'll only see it as weakness. I get changed into my costume and reapply my makeup. I just hope that I am making the right decision and it doesn't come biting me in the ass later.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I can't believe that I ran into Santana Lopez in the park with her daughter. I knew that she had a daughter but she's so cute and adorable and not how I was expecting her to be. I was kind of expecting a mini version of Santana in high school but she wasn't at all. Angel looks like a carbon cope of her mother because the Latina is naturally beautiful, I can admit that but the girl is a complete sweetheart and cute as can be.

I love to get to know her better as well as Santana. I knew that I would run into her eventually since Lima is a very small town but I didn't think that she would have changed so much… well not that much since she still has her humor from high school but she's not as standoffish anymore. Motherhood has mellowed her out and I want to get to know this person even if she does push me away.

I returned home to see that my Dads have decided to go on a romantic dinner of some sort and I'm on my own until they return so I do what I normally do. Go down into the basement and practice on my voice without disturbances. I do that until I get bored and hungry before making my way to the kitchen to make a quick sandwich to eat when my phone starts buzzing. I see that it's in coming call from Puck and I answer.

"Hello"

"Hey Rachel, are you busy tonight?"

"I am free tonight. Do you have something planned?" I asked hesitantly.

The last time I went out with Puck was the night of graduation and we always got arrested for underage drinking and being unruly but being the great actress that I am, I managed to talk my way out it. I have a low tolerance for alcohol and I'm a lot more careful with my alcohol consummation.

"Just be ready and I'll pick up in 20 minutes" Puck said smirking.

"Can you at least tell me wehre we're going?"

"Nope because you'll try to back out if I tell you. See ya in 20, Rach" Puck said hanging up.

I sigh as I hang up the phone and I am hoping that this doesn't come biting me in the butt later. Knowing with Puck that it probably will.

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

We Found Love ch. 4

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

I jumped in the shower before changing my clothes into a simple white tank top with a black open collared shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. I applied simple makeup to my face and pulled some of my hair back while the rest hangs loose against my back. I hear the doorbell knowing that it's mostly Puck since he's the only one that knows that I'm here to take me wherever he wants to take me. I'm not sure where he's taking that what's scares me a little bit since I am a bit of a control freak and I don't like surprises all that much because they haven't gone all that well in the past.

I walked down the stairs towards the front door and open to see Noah standing behind it with a devious smirk on his face. I don't like the looks of that smirk but I know that the former football player will make go with him whether I want to or not. I grab my keys and my wallet before locking the door behind me and following him to his truck. I climb into the passenger's seat before closing the behind me and pulling my seat belt with Noah in the driver's seat. I give him about wearing a seat belt and driver's safety until he puts his seat belt on, rolling his eyes at me since he is used to me going into rants about things that I feel that I need to speak my mind on. The mohawk man drives for awhile towards a side of Lima that I never been to and I am not sure where we going it.

"Noah, where are we going?" I asked curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Puck said smirking.

"Why else would I ask?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Just sit back and relax, Rach. We're gonna have fun"

"I don't think I'll be able to relax with you being all secretive about where our destination is. Why can't you just tell me where we are going?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because if I told you where we were going, you try to talk me out of going and you need to learn how to relax and just go with the flow" Puck said giving me a sideways glance.

"I know to relax and go with the flow" I said knowing.

"No you don't and you know it" Puck said shaking his head.

"Fine, don't tell me but I will prove that I can go with the flow and you'll take back what you said about me" I huffed.

"If you can go with the flow then I'll stop saying that you have a stick up your butt. Deal?"

"Deal" I said with a nod.

"Awesome" Puck said smiling.

Puck drives around for awhile before pulling into a parking lot of a building with slightly muffled music. I raise an eyebrow at me but he motions with his head to follow him and I do. I hope that I won't regret this. The former football player talks with a buff looking guy standing in front of a door before putting some money into his hand. The bouncer looks around for a moment before opening the door that he's guarding, allowing myself and Puck to enter.

I follow him through a long hallway to the front of the building to see that there's stage with a pole in the middle of it with tables surrounding it, a lot of men here, strobe lights flashes every which way, music blasting through the stereos, and half naked women serving the men or giving them lap dances. I put 2 and 2 together and figure out that I'm standing in the middle of a strip club. _OH MY JOB! PUCK TOOK ME TO A STRIP CLUB! I CAN'T FREAKIN BELIVE HIM!? Why would he do this to me? Why did Noah bring me to strip club of places to relax?_

 _How could he think that this place will get me to relax? I just want to turn around me and leave me this place to never come back ever again._ I turn around to where I came in to walk only for Noah to grab me by the collar and drag to a table in front of stage. He looks excitedly at all the half naked women like a little kid in a candy stores as I glare at him. The former football player notice me glaring at me and frowns slightly. "Don't give me that look. I did this for your own good" Puck said pointing his finger in my face.

"How is taking me to a strip club for my own good? I can't even look even women in the eye let alone in their direction in fear of seeing something that I'm not supposed to" I said in a hushed tone.

"You're an actress, Rachel and there are going to be times that you're gonna be out of your comfort zone. I'm helping you get out of your comfort zone by bringing you somewhere that will make you visibly uncomfortable. Think of this as an acting exercise" Puck explains.

"An acting exercise?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just pretend that you're a regular customer having fun in a strip joint" Puck said smirking.

"That's not why you brought me but far be it from to turn down a chance to prove my skill as an actress" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Besides we had a deal about you proving to me that you can relax and go with the flow. Now is the prefect change" Puck as his smirk turns into a full on grin.

What is he talking about? It's not long before a girl is dancing seductively in front of me and I tense as I look at girl who's outfit barely covering anything. I look out the corner of my eyes to see the former football player failing to contain his laughter and I glare at me. I'm going to prove to him that I can relax and just go with the flow if it's the last thing that I do. _I am THE Rachel Berry: Broadway Actress Extraordinaire. I can do anything that I set my mind to even have fun at a strip club of all places. I got this._

I reach into my pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill before putting it her cleavage. I relax slightly when she walked away from me and look to see that the mohawk man pats me on the shoulder with a smile on his face. I am so getting him back for this. The music changes and everyone starts getting hyped up for something. I looked up at the stage to that there's a woman dancing up on the stage in just her sparkling underwear. I tried to not to get too excited and I sit through a 5 minute routine before the DJ introduce the next exotic dancer cause Noah made the mistake of offending one of the girls by calling her a stripper. _Services him right._

"Introducing the next dancer. You know her, you love her, you want to take her home. Bringing to the stage the Latina Lover" the DJ said sleazy smile.

I don't like this guy because he didn't need to say all that about the poor girl who might be just innocent girl trying to pay for pay her bills or for her tuition. I see the mohawk man trying to get my attention tapping on the table and I look at him to see a shock look his face with my mouth wide open. _What's gotten into him? The girl couldn't be that impressive. Can she? She's got Noah with his mouth wide open._ I turned to face the stage to see what's got Noah all in a ditzy only to have my mouth dropped onto the table.

Up on the stage is one Santana Lopez in a red lacy bra and panties ensemble that goes well with her skin and matching red 6 heels dancing on the stage as men make cat-calls at her. They were throwing paper bills at her and attempting to touch her curves and all this is just making me angrier and angrier by the second. _Why is she doing this? Why is she here? I don't understand any of this. Why is Santana a stripper? Why did she become a stripper? What about poor Angel? Does she know that her mother is a stripper?_

 _Santana is so much better than this. She has so much talent and she's wasting it on dancing for money half naked for sleazy men. I have to help her because we may not be friends but not even her deserves this._ The Latina comes to the middle of the stage as she starts dancing on the pole when she makes eye contact with the former football player and I before turning to her dance.

I know that she saw us so why she still doing this. Santana does her dance before picking up the paper bills and making her way to the back of the stage. I quickly get up as I run to the back of this establishment to where all of the dressing rooms to see the words 'Latina Lover' in black words on one of the doors. I push open the door to see the ex-Cheerio in mid-change to see her very full beasts coming out of the bra with her glaring at me mildly.

"Take a picture Berry, it'll last longer"

"S-Sorry" I said closing the door.

I tried to calm myself as my boner is pressing on the inside of my compression short painfully at the sight of a half naked Santana. I should have knocked first. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have a boner especially after that just happened. I'm such a freak. I rub my hands over my face as I finally get my breathing under control when the door opens. I see a fully clothed Latina glaring at me with her arms folded.

"What the hell did you think you were doing here, Berry? I'm not surprised to see Puck here because well it's Puck but not you" Santana said frowning.

"It wasn't my idea. Puck brought me here without telling me but a better question is what are you doing here" I said frowning.

"Figures that it would be his idea. There's no way that you be caught with 50 miles of here" Santana said shaking his head.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Not that it's any of your fuckin business, Berry but I work here. Why else would I up there shaking my goodies for all those perverts and Puck?" Santana said sarcastically.

"Why? I don't understand" I replied.

"What is there to understand? I'm an exotic dancer. It's my job" Santana said walking away from me.

"Why? You always said that you would get out of this cow town and make something of yourself" I said confused.

"Things and people changed. Not all of us are able to leaving this god forsaken town and become a huge success like you and Quinn. Some of us are just stuck in this town to be Lima Losers" Santana said glaring at the floor.

"You're so much better anyone in this town and I know that you have the talent to do anything that you want. You're the badass Santana Lopez" I said gently grabbing her by the crook of her shoulder.

"I'm not… I'm not like you, Rachel. I don't have to drive or means to go after my dreams anymore. I have a daughter to think about" Santana said sighing.

"Yes you do because I believe in you. If you're not going to do it for yourself then do it for your daughter. don't you think she deserves to see her Mami become successful" I said smiling.

Santana looks me in the eyes before smiling a small as she taking my face in her hands and presses her lips lightly against my cheek. She pulls back before giving me a sad smile. Why does this feel like she's saying goodbye? Why is she so sad? Has life beaten the fire out of the once fiery girl that I used to know? What happened to Santana?

"Thank you Rachel for believing in me but please. Please don't look for me. I'm not worth it" Santana said pleadingly.

Before I could say anything, Santana disappears into the crowd and I quickly lose track of her as I run out of the club. I look around to see if I could catch a glimpse of the Latina but the woman can run fast in a pair of 5 inch heels. I sigh before returning inside of the club to hide Noah with two exotic dancer dancing on him before I shooed them away.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Puck said frowning.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Did you know that Santana was a stripper?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course not, don't you think I would've talked her out of it if I knew. I care about Santana just as much as you do" Puck said frowning.

"Yeah right, you didn't even know that she become a stripper since you both live in the same town for the last 6 years" I said glaring at me.

"Don't start on me, Rachel. You were too much of a punk to tell her how you really feel about her and you left as soon as it was convenient for you so don't talk down to me" Puck said standing up.

"You know what Noah Puckerman. Fuck you" I said walking out of the club.

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

We Found Love ch. 5

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Rachel saw where I work at. I can't fuckin believe that I run into Rachel freakin Berry of all people in a strip club and it had to be the one that I fuckin work at. If I ever run into Puckerman, I swear that I'm gonna cut his balls off with one of the razor blades in my hair. I can't stay in this town with the Broadway star being here because I know that she's start looking for me and try to talk me out of being what I am. I can't believe that petite singer told me that she believes in me… well this is Rachel but still.

No one has ever told me that they believed in me before except for the smaller woman when I told everyone in Glee that I didn't give our set list to Sue in high school. The Broadway star was the only one that believed me and it felt nice to hear that someone believed in me for once. The second time she told me that she believed in me was earlier tonight about reaching my dreams and making something out of myself but I long given up on those dreams when I got stuck in Lima. I got pregnant from a one night stand and had a beautiful baby girl that loves me unconditionally without judgment and no strings attached.

My parents turned their backs on me when they found out that I was pregnant and kicked me out of the house because they didn't want to deal with having an disappointment for a daughter. They refused to come see their granddaughter and they can go to hell for all that I care because we don't need them and I can make things happen on my own. I have enough money on me to get a two one way bus tickets and leave this hick town behind but I don't know where we're going to go or we're going to live.

It doesn't matter at moment because we have to get out of here because it's only a matter of time before Rachel finds out where I live and I don't have the patience to deal with a long winded rant about how I could be doing better or how I could be living out my dream. I ran to the front door of my apartment before unlocking the door to find the babysitter laying on the couch, asleep.

I shake her rudely awake before she grumbles something under her breath as she leaves and I walked into my bedroom to find Angel sleeping in the bed like the angel that she is. I change into a tank top and pair of short shorts before removing the makeup from my face. I tied my hair back into a ponytail before climbing into the bed with daughter and kissing the top of her head. There's no need to wake her out of her sleep at almost one in the morning and I'm too tired to deal with everything.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Puck would say something that to me after everything that we've been through but I guess that I shouldn't have said what I said to him. I was just angry about what's happened to Santana that I lashed out at the former football player because he was there and I said what I did. I went to the manager's office to ask him if he knew where the Latina lived but he refused to give to me the information because he had to protect his girl from potential stalkers and psychopaths.

I admire that about the club owner but he still didn't tell me anything after I told him repeatedly that I'm not a stalker or psychopath but a concern friend of the former Cheerio. I'm so annoyed with everything that I didn't noticed where I was walking until I bumped into someone's chest and I looked to see that it's Noah with a sheepish look on his face.

"I thought that you were still talking to those girls" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just… wanted to apologize for what I said. It wasn't cool of me to do" Puck said running his hand over his mohawk.

"You're right, it wasn't but it wasn't right of me to say what I said to you either and I apologize, Noah. I was just angry and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve it" I said shaking my head.

"So we're buds again?" Puck asked hopefully.

"We never stopped but I have to ask something of you" I said smiling slightly.

"Anything"

"I need your help finding out where Santana lives. I have a gut feeling that she might try to skip town because I know where she works at and I would come looking for her. I tried to get the owner to tell me the address but he wouldn't tell me" I said sighing.

"No problem, give me 15 minutes" Puck said smirking.

"Just don't do anything that will get us thrown in jail" I said frowning.

"You're no fun but fine" Puck said walking back into the owner's office.

I leaned against the wall and wait for Noah to come back with the information that I need. I am not letting this go and I am not going to let Santana waste her potential on a job as degrading as this because I know that she's better than this. I know that we didn't leave on the best terms in high school and I was too much of a coward to tell her how I truly felt about her but I know that the Latina is special. I am going to make sure that she and Angel get out of Lima if it is the last thing that I do. I am pulled out of my thoughts when the football player walks out the office with a proud smirk on his face and I knew that he got what we need it. He gives me the piece of paper with the address and I pull him into a tight hug.

"Lets go get your girl" Puck said pushing me towards the parking lot.

We run to the parking lot before climbing into Noah's truck as he drives towards the more dangerous part of town. It isn't long before we pull up in front of building that looks like it's in a direr need of a paint job and everything else. Why is Santana living in a place like this? How long has she been living here? The football player and I make our way inside of the building up the stairs to hear babies crying, people yelling at each other, someone getting slapped but I drown all of that out.

I need to get to the Latina and get her out this place now. I run to the apartment before knocking on rapidly on the door so the cheerio would come out and the door is pulled opened so quickly that I thought it was going to come off the rustic hinges to come face to face to shocked woman. Santana looks at me like she's seen a ghost and I am probably the last person that she wants to see at the moment but I don't care about that.

"R-Rachel, w-what are you doing here?" Santana asked shocked.

"I'm here to help you get out of here. I told you that you don't deserve any of this so come on. You're moving" I said crossing my arms.

"Okay, you're talking crazy. What the fuck makes you think that I'm going anywhere with you, Man Hands?" Santana asked glaring at me.

"Resorting to name calling. Are we a little old for all that, Santana?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh why don't you go crawl in your hobbit hole where you came from. I don't need help especially from you of all people" Santana said frowning.

"You're okay with stripping in front of grown man for money. You can't possibly be okay with this" I said frowning.

"It's the only way that I know to make money. Not all of us are destined to do what they love like you Rachel so stop trying to push your ideals on other people" Santana yelled angrily.

"I'm not trying to push my ideals on you" I said glaring at her.

"Of course you are. You've always been loud, pushy, egotistical, and narcissistic so why don't you go back to Broadway where you belong and let the some of us Lima Losers alone" Santana said trying to slam the nose in my face.

Noah anticipated this stuck his foot in-between the door and doorframe, stopping it from closing it all the way. I know that Santana is only resorting to her high school self to get me to leave her alone but I know that she isn't that person anymore. When she's with Angel, the Latina is more caring, loving, nurturing and I want to get to know that person. I refuse to let the former Cheerio push me away because I know that she's worth the effort of trying to help. I push my way into the apartment to have Santana growl at me before grabbing the front of my shirt and pull me close so that our noses were practically touching.

"Listen here Berry and listen good because I'm only going to say this once, leave now and never come or else" Santana said glaring at me.

"Or else what? You'll go all Lima Heights on my ass because I know that this isn't you, Santana. It never was you because I got to see the real you that day at the park. You deserve more than this and you're more than a stripper. You know this" I replied.

Before Santana could open her mouth to say something, a smaller, heavy with sleep voice answers. We looked to see Angel standing in the entrance of the hallway in a shirt that was way too big on her body as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mami, I heard yelling. Why is Rachel here? Who's the guy with the mohawk?" Angel asked looking at us.

"Hi mini San, I'm your Uncle Puck. Man, you look so much like you're Mami" Puck said smiling softly.

"Hey Angel, how would you feel about you and your Mami staying with me for awhile" I said bending in front of her.

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Yes really" I said with a nod.

"I would like that. Can we, Mami? Please?" Angel asked turning to Santana with a pout.

"Yeah, Mami. Please?" I asked pouting as well.

Santana opens her mouth to say something as she looks at the both of us before sighing as she rubs the headache that was coming. The Latina looks at Puck who's leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face but he gives her a look that says that he wasn't getting involved.

"Fine, but it's only for a few days but you leave me alone after this" Santana said frowning.

"Fair enough" I said with a nod.

Angel cheers before yawning a little bit and I take her in my arms because I know that it's way past her bedtime. The younger Lopez wraps her arms around my neck as she rests her head on my shoulder and I make sure that I am able to support her weight with my arms. I turn to face the former football player with a huge grin on my face before giving him a thumbs-up. The Latina returns with two overnight bags and Puck reaches to take them from her before going to the truck, leaving us alone. The Cheerio puts a jacket on her sleeping daughter as well as her socks and shoes before glaring at me hard.

"You'll thank me later for this"

"You're lucky that I can't kill right here and now. Any funny business and I will go all Lima Heights on your ass, Berry" Santana said glaring at me.

She walks in front of me as I chuckle a little as we walked out the stairs because I know that Santana doesn't mean what she said because I have a plan. The Latina will thank me later one way or another.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

We Found Love ch. 6

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

I don't know what I was fuckin thinking when I agreed to stay with Rachel a few days. It's only going to be harder to leave this town if Angel gets too attached to the Broadway star and I can't risk that shit happening. The pint sized diva is a good person and her heart is in the right place for trying to help me but I can't be helped. Puck dropped us off at the singer's childhood house before bringing my stuff into the place. He whispers something in Rachel's ear before leaving and I raised an eyebrow at her.

 _What did Puckerman say to her?_ The Broadway star picks up my bags before walking up the stairs and I follow her with a fast asleep 6 year old in my arms. She walks to a room across another one with a gold star on the door and it's a given that it's her bedroom. _Damn this girl has an affinity for stars but it's so Rachel._ I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. I walked into the room to see that it has the bare necessities but I won't be here for too long so I'm getting attached. I pulled back the covers on the bed before placing Angel down as she rolls on her side facing me. She truly does look like a angel to me when she's sleeping and is the light in my dark world.

"I'll see you in the morning, Santana"

"Whatever Berry" I said not looking at her.

I hear footstep from behind me before a hand on my shoulder forcing me to turn and look into a pair of big brown eyes. I swallowed thickly as a pair of arms are wrapped around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder. I relax a little because it's been a long time since anyone has hugged me in awhile with the exception of my daughter and it feels… nice. I feel safe but I know that I shouldn't be feel anything but Berry's making feel something that I haven't felt in a long time.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? I am really desperate for contact and I'm willingly to find from anyone and with Berry of all people. No offence to Rachel because she's been nothing but fuckin nice to me since she walked into the pathetic excuse that I call my life but I can't do this. Not with her. I can't pull into my mess and drag down. Rachel has a future in New York and whatever this is will end once she leaves. I can't put myself or Angel who the pain of her leaving us behind like so many have already._ I untangled myself from the embrace before crawling in bed with Angel, missing the disappointment look on the diva's face.

"Good night San" Rachel said sighing.

"Night Berry" I said pulling the cover over us.

Rachel walks out of the room as she closes the door behind her. This whole shitty situation sucks like hell and it's not fair for anyone involved. I wish that it was different but it's not and all that I can do is keep it pushing. Why did Rachel to get involved in my life? What is she getting out of this? Everyone has an ulterior motive and no one does anything out of the kindness of their hearts. I hate that I'm thinking the worse of the singer but I can't fuckin help it since it's ingrained into my head.

I've seen people do some low down shit to others to get what they want and I don't want to be taken advantaged of. What's Berry's motive? Is she trying to get back at me for everything that I did to her in high school? If it is then she doesn't mean to Angel involved to get her revenge because she deserves that. I refuse to let anything happen to my daughter and I will protected from the Broadway star if there's any funny business.

I let sleep overcome me so I wouldn't have to deal with this shit for awhile and before I knew it, it was already morning. _Ugh, why can't the Sun take a few hours off and come back later?_ I reach for Angel but all I got is empty bed casing me to open my eyes and see that's she's not here. I sat up immediately and look around the room to see that I'm not in my room anymore. I sprang to my feet and run out of the room to find my daughter as my mind comes up with the worst scenarios that could've happened to her.

If anyone kidnapped or hurt a single hair on Angel's head than there's gonna be fuckin hell to pay. I run down the stair before stopping in front of kitchen to see Rachel standing in front of the stove making breakfast with my daughter sitting on the counter of the breakfast bar. I sigh in relief that Angel is okay and I don't have to kill anyone right now while raising all kinds of hell. The diva looks up to see my standing in the doorway and smiles at me when my daughter hops off the counter to launch herself onto my legs.

"Mornin Mami" Angel said smiling.

"Morning hija" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"She was already awake when I got up and I asked her if she wanted to help me make breakfast so we let you sleep a little longer" Rachel said sheepishly.

I walked into the kitchen as she hands me a cup of coffee and take a sip of it before moaning as the caffeinated drink runs down my throat. _Wanky._ I hopped onto the bar stool with my daughter pulling herself onto a stepping stool next to the diva. When the singer asked Angel for something, she would scurry off to get it before handing it to her. I couldn't tell what they were making but I'm sure that it's probably vegan shit that's gonna taste like garbage.

Angel looks like she's having fun with Rachel and she's looking at my daughter with a mega watt smile. The diva always wore her heart on her sleeve so it made it easy to tell what she was thinking a lot of the time. It made easy to pick on her in high school but after everything that's happened, I guess I'm getting my payback now with how my life turned out. I jumped out of my thoughts when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see the singer standing next to me with a concerned look on her face. I don't know why she's staring at me like this after everything I did to her because I know that I was a major bitch to her all through high school and yet she's trying to help me.

"Are you okay, San?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Berry. Just lost in thought"

"Penny for your thought?" Rachel joked.

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny but I guess that was your attempt which was pretty lame, Berry" I said shaking my head.

"That was funny, right Angel?" Rachel asked turning to Angel.

"Lame" Angel said popping a grape into her mouth.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as me and Angel laugh at her. I love my daughter and she always take my side no matter what.

"So rude" Rachel said pouting.

"This is me and it should be expected" I said smirking.

"Fine, I won't feed you then"

"Such a child but I guess it is true that hobbits don't get any taller" I said smirking.

"Must you insult me in my own home" Rachel said frowning.

"Calm down Berry, I'm just joking" I said rolling my eyes.

"Mami likes hobbits. She's always reading me the hobbit before bed" Angel said innocently.

I froze in that moment and Rachel looks between me and Angel with a confused look on her face. I can't fuckin believe that my daughter just said that I like hobbits because of the book. This is embarrassing as hell. The Broadway star looks at me before a smirk forms on her face.

"So you like hobbits, Santana. In a way it does explain high school" Rachel said tapping her chin in a mock thoughtful way.

"Oh please, I didn't like you in high school and just because I like the books has something to do with you" I said frowning.

"I'm just kidding, San. Lets eat" Rachel said smiling.

Breakfast consisted of vegan omelette and fruit salad with Angel talking animatedly about everything and anything pops into her head. I never seen her take to anyone as quickly as she did with the diva and that's not a good thing because I know that this isn't going to be permanent. The singer won't be here and Angel is going to be disappoint once she leaves for New York at the end of summer. Rachel let my daughter into the living room to watch TV once everything is eaten before taking the dishes to sink to be cleaned.

I get up and grabbed the dish towel to dry the clean dishes before putting them in dish rack. We don't say anything but I know that the diva want to say or ask something about what happened but I'm glad that she hasn't. I know that it's only a matter of time before the Broadway star say something because I know that she's persistent and nosy as hell.

"San-"

"Rachel don't" I said setting the last dish on the rack.

"San, we need to talk about last night" Rachel said turning to face me. "No, we don't. There's nothing to talk about" I said frowning.

"Yes, there is. Why did you run from me?"

"Because I knew that you would try to save me or try to convince to quit my job but I don't have that luxury. I'm not like you and was able to get out of this stupid town to live out of my dream" I said glaring at her.

"You're right, I would have tried to help you because you're too good for this place because you're just as talented as I am so I know that you can make it. I wish that you could see it. You don't to be an exotic dancer, I can help you" Rachel said handing my hand in hers.

"I appreciate you want to help me Rachel, I really do but you can't help everyone. It's nice to know that someone believes me but I don't have that fire anymore" I said sighing.

I don't know why I'm getting all of these butterflies in my stomach every time Rachel tells me that she believes in me or when she looks at me with those big brown of hers but I can't; I just can't. I'm not the same person anymore and I don't just have myself to think about anymore. I have Angel to think about and I can't just uproot her life just of the blue to pursue the dreams I had in high school because I'm not 16 anymore. The diva opens her mouth to say something but I stop her by taking her face in my hands and pressing my lips to her forehead. Whatever the singer was going to say died on the way of her mouth and when I pulled away, I see the shock on her face as a faint blush.

"Calm your ovaries, berry. I'm not gonna take you upstairs and have my way although you gots better taste in clothes now that you're not wearing those god awful animal sweater" I said licking my lips.

"S-San"

"You're so easy to mess with" I said walking away.

I put an extra sway in my hips because I know that she's staring at me. _The next few days are gonna fun._

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

We Found Love ch. 7

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

What was that? I don't know what just happened right now but I do know that Santana managed to worm her way out of talking about her situation and I can't believe that I fell for it. The Latina walks upstairs to take a shower when I walked into the living room to find Angel sitting in front of the television watching cartoons. I sit down next to her Indian styled without younger Lopez noticing since her attention is elsewhere and I take in her appearance and everything has the former Cheerio written all over.

I smile a little before placing a lock of curly raven hair behind her ear and this snaps Angel out of her trance with the animated show. She looks up with a smile on her face before shyly looking away. _Oh my goodness, she's so adorable. I just want to hug her and never let go._ I was half expecting Angel to take after her Mami in the personality department and be so super sassy and mouthy but that's not the case. Santana never mentioned her child's father and the times that I have talked to the child never mentioned him either.

I can take that he's not or no longer in either of their lives from that alone but what he did do that was so bad that made him not want to be either of their lives especially his child's _. I don't understand how someone could abandon their child without a word. Is he a deadbeat dad? Did Santana not want him to be apart of Angel's life? Does Angel know her Father? Does she know what he looks like? Would she know him if he walked right past her? Was he abusive to them? If he was then I will find him and give him a stern talking to before giving him a stern beat down with my fists._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts by tug on my sleeve and I looked down to see Angel staring at me questioningly.

"Yes Angel?" I asked. "Rachel, do you like my Mami?" Angel asked curious.

"Of course I like her. She might deny it but I consider her my friend" I said smiling.

"Am I your friend too?" Angel asked shyly.

"Of course you are. I like you very much" I said pulling the little girl into my lap.

"I like you too and I don't want to go back to our apartment" Angel said looking down.

"Why don't you want to go back to your apartment? Does something bad happen there?" I asked frowning slightly.

Angel doesn't say anything for a moment and I can tell that it must be something if she's this quiet. The younger Lopez is a shy person by nature from what I can tell but she has opened up to me the times that we've interacted. I want to her feel like she can talk to me because I care about her and her Mami. I lift Angel's chin so that those beautiful brown eyes are looking up at me and I smile gently.

"Angel, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to be upset if that's what you're worried about" I said smiling.

"Sometimes my Mami leaves me with my babysitter when she goes to work. She told the babysitter that she isn't allow to have anyone over but a few times after she leaves, the babysitter brings her boyfriend over. I don't like him because he always smells funny like pine trees or something like that and they're always in the living room making weird noses. I don't know what they're but it sounding they're jumping on the couch a lot since I'm hiding in my room" Angel said frowning.

"Has your babysitter's boyfriend touched in places that make you feel uncomfortable?" I asked fearing the answer.

"No, she doesn't let him into my room" Angel said shaking her head.

I sigh in relief but sounds like the babysitter is using Santana's apartment to have sex with her boyfriend who smokes weed. I can't believe that someone would do something like that while taking care of someone else's child. That's irresponsible and it's making Angel uncomfortable. I know that the Latina would keep paying this girl is she knew what was going while she was at work.

"Angel, does your Mami know what's going on?" I asked curious.

"No, the babysitter said that if I told her on that and something bad would happen to me if I did. She said that she would tell my Mami that I was lying and would punishment for lying. She also said that bad things happened to bad girls who lie. Am I going to get in trouble?" Angel asked as the tear formed in her eyes.

"Of course not baby girl. You're not going to get trouble, I can promise you that and I'm proud of you for telling the truth" I said kissing the top of her head.

"R-Really? Pinky promise?" Angel asked holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise but we do have to tell your Mami about the babysitter" I said soothing the crying girl in my arms.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we don't but don't worry, I'll be right there with you" I said smiling.

"Okay" Angel said nodding.

It's 10 minutes before Santana comes downstairs completely dressed and instantly picks up on the mood in the living room. She turns to see the tear stains on her daughter before taking her in her arms before asking what was the matter. Angel looks at me for a moment and I nodded for her to tell about the babysitter with her Mami listening intently. I can tell that the former Cheerio is barely containing her anger over the situation but restraining herself from going into a loud rant.

"Thank you for telling me, hija. I'm proud of you for telling me the truth and you're not in trouble" Santana said kissing the top of Angel's head.

"Told you" I said smiling.

"Yay, can I watch TV now?" Angel asked happily.

"Of course, Rachel can I talk to you in the kitchen"

I get up before following the Latina into the kitchen where she looks like she's ready to go all Lima Heights and murder someone. I wouldn't mind her going Lima Heights on that freakin idiot of a babysitter and her pothead boyfriend.

"Can't fuckin believe it. I can't fuckin believe that little skank would tell my daughter some shit like that. I would never believe her over my own daughter and who knows how long this has been going. I can't fuckin believe that I trusted that bitch with Angel. If I ever seen her acne clad face again, I'm gonna all kinds of Lima Heights on her ass" Santana said frowning.

"Santana, you know that this isn't your fault. Angel was scared about the situation but now you can fix. Normally I wouldn't condone violence but in this situation, I am willing to overlook it" I said frowning.

I'm upset about this situation and I want to have beat the crap out of that girl. Santana turns to look at me for a moment like I grew a second head or something. Angel is a good girl doesn't deserve to be put through this and doubt that her mother would believe that she believe a babysitter over their own child.

"Rachel"

"Yes Santana" I said looking at her.

Before I knew it, I'm pulled into a tight hug and it was expected but not unwelcome. I wrapped my arms around the former Cheerio and hugged her tightly because I feel like she could really use a hug at the moment. We stand there for a moment or two but I didn't want it to end but it did when Santana pulled away and I look her in the eyes. It is obvious that the mother hasn't been very well for who knows how long and could use a easy day of relaxing and I think that I have the perfect idea for it.

* * *

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

We Found Love ch. 8

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

When Rachel suggested that we go out and just hang out for the day, I was skeptical about the whole thing but what harm could it do. I got dressed into a simple v-neck white shirt, black leggings, and flats before helping Angel getting dressed. She wanted to wear her tutu over clothes but I manage to convince not to.

The 5 year decided on wearing a red shirt with the words 'I woke up like this' in pink lettering, blue jean shorts, and white sneakers. Her curly black hair is hanging around her shoulders but it's pushed by a shiny red headband that I don't remember buying her. _Maybe I did and I just forgot about it. It's been 5 years since I had Angel and you would think that I would've gotten over the fuckin Mommy brain by now._

"Look Mami, Rachel let me have the headband. Isn't it cute?" Angel asked excitedly.

 _So Rachel gave it to her it and I'm not going crazy. She does look cute with it on but my child is cute regardless of the headband but I can't let her keep it. I don't want Angel thinking that anything in life is free because it isn't and everything has strings attached. It's a fucked up way of thinking but it's the goddamn truth. Everyone expects something from everyone at some point and doesn't do anything just out of the kindness of their hearts._

"Yes, it's very cute but you'll have to give it back to Rachel" I said bending down to her level.

"Why? She gave it to me" Angel said frowning.

"I'm sorry mija but you have to give it back okay" I said sighing.

"She can keep it, San. I'm too old for it and it looks a lot better on Angel than it ever did on me anyways"

I looked up to see Rachel standing in the door way of the living room as she ruffles Angel's hair a little bit. I noticed that the diva is wearing a grey blouse with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it that shows off her breasts, a pair of black jeans that hugs her hips but looks like it's one size bigger than she needs and sneakers. Her chestnut brown hair is hanging loosely down her back and she's wearing light makeup. _Seriously who knew that under all those horrible animal sweaters and argyle that Berry has boobs or that she was this fuckin hot. What the hell?!_

 _What's the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be checking Rachel out. She's not even my type and never will be. The hobbit can only dream of getting up on all of this._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I realized that I was fuckin stare at the Broadway star in front of me before making my head a little and standing up to my full height.

"What do you have planned for today, Berry?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking about going to the park and having a picnic then maybe catching a movie or something unless you want to do something else" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't have a plan on what you want to do? Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know that back in high school that I had every aspect of my life planned out and I has a plan for just about every occasion but I learned that you can't plan everything out. You just have to go with the flow" Rachel replies.

Seriously who is this woman standing in front of me right now because she's nothing like the girl that I used to know in high school. I know that people change over time but I was expecting the pint-sized diva not to be one of those people. She used be a whiny, annoying, stubborn as hell, anal retentive diva with a ego to make her talent for singing but she's completely different. She's more confident, compassionate, and considerate.

 _What happened to her in New York last few years? Why is she doing all of this for me? I've been nothing but a fuckin bitch to her since the day that we've met but she never fought back, not even once. She just held her head high and walked down the halls of McKinley like she owned the place no matter how many times Quinn and I tried to knock her off of her high horse after the name calling and slushy facials. Why is she helping me with my daughter? Why is she being so nice to me? I don't understand any of this shit._ I feel someone lightly tugging on my shirt and I looked down to see Angel staring up at me with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry mija, what?"

"I asked if it was okay if we go to the park. Por que?" Angel asked pouting slightly.

"Sure why not" I said smiling.

She didn't need to pout for me to yes because I could never say no to my daughter. The excitement on her face says it all and I tell her to go and get her jacket so we can go before turning to see Rachel standing not too far away.

"Are you okay, Santana? You seem… rather distracted" Rachel said concerned.

"I'm fine, Rachel. I just have a lot on my mind is all. Nothing to worry about" I said crossing my arms.

"You know that you can talk to me if you ever want to talk because I'm here if you need me" Rachel said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Rachel" I sad shrugging her hand away.

"Okay" Rachel said dropping the subject.

I half expected Rachel press me for more answers but she doesn't and I don't understand any of this. Who the hell is this new Rachel Berry? What does she want from me? Why is she so concerned about me and my daughter? There's no reason for her to be concerned after everything that I put her through because I'm the last person that she should be concerned about. There has to be some ulterior motive behind all of this, there has to be because I refused to be played or made a fool out of. I had enough of that when I meet him.

* * *

 _I always thought that I would be one of the few who would've made it the hell of out this god forsaken hick town but fate was fucked the hell up. I didn't get into any of the schools that I applied to and I was forced to get a job to pay rent at my parents' house because I had no other prospects lined up._

 _I got a job bartending at one of the 21 and over clubs and I was pretty good at it until… he walked in through the door and parked himself in front of me with a sleazy grin that I once thought was kinda cute. He has perfectly white teeth, short black hair pushed back by a lot of hair gel, an blue eyes. He leans against the bar with his forearms with a cocky smile on his face and mischievous glint in his eye as he looked me up and down with his eyes. All the other bartenders were busy with as they made drinks for the other patrons and so that left me to take his order._

 _"What can I get you?" I asked bored with everything._

 _"Your name and your number would be a good start" He said smirking._

 _"Calm down Rico Sauvé, all of this ain't on the menu so try again" I said rolling my eyes._

 _"Okay, my name's Brody Weston and I'll take a vodka on the rocks as well a shot of tequila. Then you can give me your name" Brody said confidently._

 _"What makes you think that I would give my name to a complete stranger and how do you know that I'm not just some crazy psycho bitch that's not gonna slice your throat when you're not looking?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"A crazy psycho bitch? Really? I don't think so because I'm not getting that vibe from you" Brody laughed._

 _"Then maybe you're the crazy psycho that's gonna slice my throat" I said smirking._

 _"Don't you think if I wanted to slice your throat that I would've done it by now" Brody said raising an eyebrow._

 _"Maybe, maybe not depends on how smart you are and from what I can tell. Not all that bright" I replied._

 _"Why you say that?"_

 _"Because you don't want none of this. I'm a whole lot of woman and keep messin with me, I'll have you something in a corner sucking on your thumb, calling for your mommy" I said setting his drink down in front of him._

 _"I think that I can manage" Brody said winking at me._

 _For 2 weeks, Brody came by and ordered a glass of vodka and tried to convince me to give him my number._ I'll give this guy credit for effort and persistence, I'll give him that much. _After another week of him chalking me up, I stumbled to his stupid charm and that stupid fuckin cocky grin of his. Brody brought me back to his place that he was sharing with a friend of his and we had wild and crazy sex until the wee hours of the morning._

 _It wasn't until 3 weeks later that I found out that I was pregnant with lug-nut's seed and I don't know what I was expecting when I told him but it wasn't good. The guy went ballistic and called me every name in the book as well as call me whore that spread her legs for anyone. Brody denies that he was the father of my unborn child and made a beeline back to whatever rock he crawled up under, leaving me to raise a child on my won._

 _I was forced to quit my job when I started showing and my parents were complete asshole as they kicked me out of the house when I told them. I was lucky enough to have enough saved up to find a place in my price range but it was on the bad side of town. I was officially on my own and I swore that I would never let someone play with my heart like that ever again or make a fool out of me._

* * *

Angel returned with her jacket in hand as Rachel walked into the living room with a backpack hanging off of her shoulder before taking my daughter's hand in her own. I follow the two out of the house as the diva locks the door behind her and we walked towards the park. I take the 5 years old's free hand we walked in silence for awhile before she starts talking animatedly about anything and everything that came to mine. It wasn't long before reach the park and petite singer finds a shady spot not to far away from a playground near by. She pulls out a blanket on the ground next to a tree before sitting down on her knees.

"Can I go and play on the swings?" Angel asked bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Yeah princesa but stay in the playground where I can see you"

"Okay Mami. Rachel, will you give me a push?" Angel asked curious.

"Of course, I'll be back" Rachel said getting up.

I watched as my daughter takes Rachel by the hand and practically drag her to the swing set. The diva picks up the 5 year old by the waist and sets her on the swing before giving her a good push. This is one of the few times that Angel gets to spend just being a normal kid without having to worry about anything and I love just having to relax with her. I want this to last forever and be a regular thing without me having to work all the time at the strip club.

I probably don't have a job anymore after missing work for two days now and I don't know what I'm gonna do for money once this 'vacation' from reality is over. I don't want to need because I know that the 5 year old is happy and enjoying herself with the Broadway star. _Fuck! What am I going to do once Rachel leaves? She's not gonna be here forever and she'll have to go back to Broadway eventually. I know that Angel is gonna get attached the longer we're around her. Shit, I'm so screwed._

* * *

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

We Found Love ch. 9

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

Spending time with Angel in the park brings back memories from my own childhood when my Dads would bring me to the park and just having a good time. It always made me think about doing this with my children one day but sadly that dream was crushed when the doctors told me when I was 15 that was infertile.

It sadden me greatly because I was looking forward to having children after I settled down with someone that could look passed me having a penis and love me for me while taking a break from being a star on Broadway. I have been on a few dates since high school but nothing has ever came from them and I didn't feel the spark with any of those women.

I guess the reason that I never felt anything is because I am still holding a spot in a heart for a certain Latina but I know that she will see me in a romantic way. I will be happy just having the former Cheerio in any way that I can get and on the upside of that I am getting to know a very special little girl. Angel is a very sweet and shy little girl that is a carbon copy of her mother and I like spending time with her with her laughter being so infectious.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Angel" I replied.

"You like my Mami, right?" Angel asked looking at me over her shoulder.

"Of course, she is a very good friend" I said smiling.

"No, I mean you like her like her" Angel explains.

I froze in that moment as Angel continues to swing on the swing. How did she pick up on that? Well children can see things more easily than adults in some situation but my feelings for Santana shouldn't be that easy to detect especially by a 5 year old. I could lie and say that I only like the Latina as a friend but I am against lying to children because the truth has a way of coming.

"I do care about your Mami very much but don't worry. She doesn't like me that way and you have to promise not to tell her, alright" I said continuing to push her.

"Why does it have to be a secret? I'm sure that she likes you too" Angel answers.

"Because she doesn't know that I like her that way and those kind of feelings can makes very difficult between people" I explain.

"But if she did like you that way then you would be able to tell her how you feeling?" Angel asked curious.

"Maybe but it doesn't matter" I said shaking my head.

"If you and my Mami fell in love with each other then that would make you my Mami too?"

"In a way yes" I said giggling.

"I like having you around, Rachel. You're nice, fun and you make my Mami happy even through she can be a stinker" Angel said smiling.

"I like having you around too but let's not call Mami a stinker okay or she won't be happy with that" I said bringing my finger up to my lips.

"Okay" Angel said giggling.

"What are you two talking about?"

We looked to see Santana standing not too far away with her arms crossed and an raised eyebrow. Angel and I look at each other for a moment before giggling a little causing the older Latina frown slightly. I know that the former Cheerio doesn't like not knowing what's going on but this is one thing that she shouldn't find out about.

I can't believe that I talked to a five year old about my crush on her mother but I am sure that younger Latina will keep this secret for me and it is nice to know that she likes me this much. Angel jumps off of the swing and lands perfectly on her feet before racing over towards the pirate ship theme apparatus. Santana looks over at her daughter and smiles fondly at her as the younger Latina plays pirates with the few kids that walked onto the playground.

"She is truly something else" I said stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah she is. She's the light of my life" Santana replied.

"I can tell and you're very lucky to have her, San" I said smiling.

"I know that, Berry" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you" I said turning my attention back to Angel.

"For what?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"For allowing me to see how wonderful and amazing is. I know that most parent aren't good at sharing their children with others so thank you" I said smiling.

"She's naturally amazing and far be it from me to not sure that awesomeness with the world" Santana said smirking.

"Oh my goodness, conceited as ever I see" I said giggling.

"I'm not conceited Berry, I just now how awesome and amazing I am"

"Whatever you say Santana"

"You don't believe me?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I think Angel is very amazing and awesome. You on the other hand, has yet be proven or seen" I said smirking.

"Oh please Rachel, you know that I have amazing voice, a killer body even after having a baby, I'm bilingual and I can argue with the best of them. I am a triple threat" Santana said folding her arms.

"You make a great lawyer Santana or a singer if that was what you choose to pursue" I said smiling.

"Don't start with that shit, Berry. I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work so just drop it" Santana said frowning.

"You just admit that you're very talented and it would be a shame that all that talent went to waste" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I have a child to take care of Berry and it's not like I can quit my day job at the drop of a hat" Santana replied. "Why not? Do you enjoy being a stripper?" I asked turning to face her.

"Like hell I enjoy being a stripper and having disgusting men touching all over my body but it's the only way that I know how to make money. Looks like you were right about the job that would be able to get would be on a pole" Santana said glaring at me.

My eyes widen at this revelation and the memory of what happened in Glee club all those years came rushing back. I did say that the only job that the Latina would be able to get would be on a pole but I didn't think she would take it seriously because I only said it out of anger. So this is all my fault.

If I hadn't said what I said then none of this would have happen and the former Cheerio wouldn't be a stripper right now. It's all my fault but there is nothing that I can do change the past even though I wish that I could go back in time and stop myself from saying it. All I can do now is try to make things right and hopefully one day Santana will come to forgive me for everything that I caused her.

"I am sorry, Santana if I hadn't said what I did back then none of this would have happened" I said looking down at the ground.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Berry, it wasn't entirely your fault. If I had tried harder then I wouldn't be in the situation that I'm in but the only good that came out of it is m y daughter" Santana said looking in Angel's direction.

Angel looks at us before waving at us gleefully and we waved back. We walked back over to where our stuff is before sitting down on the blanket and I open my backpack. I pulled out two sandwiches before handing one to the Latina and she takes it from me as our fingers brushed against each other. I feel the electricity flow but I ignored it as I eat my sandwich and it wasn't long before the younger Latina is running over towards us out of breath.

I giggle slightly before giving her a PB&J sandwich as she sits in-between us, chewing away. Angel inhales the sandwich like it was going out of style and grab napkin and wiped the excess grape jelly from her chin as she looks up at me with a smile on her. I give her a small bottle of water for her to drink before going back to play with the other children. She drinks the water before running off to play and I couldn't help but wonder who the father might be.

Either one of the Lopez girls has said anything about him or brought him up once. The only thing that I know it that Santana wasn't married to him so that means that it was either a one night stand or he didn't stick around long enough to see the beautiful baby girl that he left behind and a beautiful woman. It boils my blood to know that this bastard willingly left the two treasures for who knows what.

"Berry if you keep glaring like that you're gonna burn your way to China" Santana said smirking.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking about something" I said laughing nervously.

"It must be something if it gots you like this. Come on, talk to Auntie Snixx"

"It's nothing" I said shaking my head.

"Come on Berry, you always claim that we're friends and shit so friends talk to each other when something is bothering. I couldn't care less if you talk or not" Santana said shrugging.

"If you really didn't care then you would have dropped it once I told you that it was nothing the first time. This means that you care somehow" I said smiling.

"Shut up, Berry" Santana said frowning.

"You're only telling me to shut up because you know that it's true" I said laughing.

"Whatever Berry, keep your secrets then" Santana said rolling onto her back.

"If even I told you, you wouldn't like it and I wouldn't want to upset you" I said turning my attention about to the playground.

"Just me, Berry and I will try not to get upset" Santana said looking up at me. I looked at Santana out the corner of my eye as I bite my bottom lip. I really want to ask her this but it is extremely personal and ruin whatever I am building with her. Will asking about Angel's father ruin things between us? Is it worth it?

"Berry, just ask. Damn" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Okay. What happened with Angel's father?" I asked nervously.

Santana stiffens before looking at me for a moment before frowning slightly. She sits up as she starts plucking a blades of glass beside her before sighing a little.

"Angel's father was someone that I met when I was bartending at this club. He was smooth and for once in my life, I thought I found that didn't know of me and wanted to pursue me. I really liked him at the time and we slept together a few times. I guess that the condom broke while we was doing it and I ended up pregnant. I told him that I was pregnant and he denies that the baby was his even though he was the only one that I've been with at the time. He left while calling me every name in the book and I never seen him since. Happy?" Santana asked frowning.

"No, I'm not happy because that guy was a bastard that didn't know what he was leaving behind. He couldn't see that he's leaving behind a beautiful and amazing woman and the sweetest little girl that I have ever meet. That guy doesn't deserve you, Santana and you deserve so much better than him" I said frowning.

I can't that bastard would do something like that to Santana and Angel because they don't deserve be deserted like that. If he ever come back, I swear that I will end him. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I feel something grab my hand and I looked to see that it's the older Latina with a sad smile on her face. She pulls me into a tight hug and we stay like this for awhile since I didn't mind. I like having the former Cheerio this close to me and I don't want to let her go.

"Thank you Rachel"

"You're welcome, Santana"

Santana pulls back a little and stares at me with this look that makes me feeling incredibly warm. She looks me in the eye before inching closer to me as I stare at her plump lips and I feel myself twitch a little. The spell is broke when Angel comes up to us and we jumped apart causing the little girl to look at us with a confused look on her face. _Was she… was Santana about to kiss me? I was reading too much into the situation right. There's no way that Santana would feel anything for me, right? Right?_

* * *

End of ch. 9


	10. Chapter 10

We Found Love ch. 10

* * *

Santana's POV

What the hell was I thinking? I almost kissed Rachel. I almost kissed Rachel fuckin Berry and I would've fuckin done it if Angel hadn't came when she did. I know if she has good timing or not but that was way too close for comfort because I can't afford to be fuckin feelings for the Broadway star. I have to leave and soon because the longer that we stay, the harder it's gonna be to leave and I can't afford to fall in love again. All it's done is hurt me and I can't trust something that doesn't exist… at least not in my world.

We spent the rest of the day chilling at the park before catching a movie at the local theater and then eating at Breadstix. Normally we don't come here very often because I can't really afford to come here as much as I would like to since I can't afford to spend money like that but when we do, it's a good time. It's a plus that the people that work here are still afraid of me so endless supplies of breadsticks and never having to wait to get served.

I looked at my daughter to see that she's having a good time and she looks the spaghetti and meatballs here and there's some sauce dripping down her chin. I took a napkin and wiped it away as she looks up at me with that beautiful smile of hers then I know that everything is gonna be okay, that we're gonna be okay. I nearly jumped out of my skin I feel something rubbing against the corner of my mouth and turn to see that it's Rachel as she sucks on her thumb of the Alfredo sauce as a light blush appears on my cheeks.

I don't know what to feel about what just happened and I am hoping that no one notices it but I made the mistake of looking at Angel who's giving this knowing smile. I raise an eyebrow at her but the 5 year old just smiles before turning back her food. _What was that about? What was that look for? What does she know? Seriously, I'm feeling suspicious of a 5 year old. What could she possibly know? I'm just overreacting._ I take another bite of my food when something the pint sized diva said catches my attention.

"Do you like school, Angel?" Rachel asked taking a bite out of her salad.

"It's okay" Angel said shrugging her shoulders.

"It's just okay? What's wrong, Sweetie?" Rachel asked concerned.

"It's just that I don't have many friends" Angel said looking down at her plate.

"Awww that's okay. I didn't have many friends in school either" Rachel said smiling gently.

"Really?" Angel asked surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't have many friends when I was your age but it does get better because eventually I become with a lot of people as I got older. Especially with this beautiful woman right here" Rachel said gesturing to me.

"Even through she made it difficult to get to close to her"

"Yeah Mami is like that sometimes but that's only because she loves hard with the few people she cares about" Angel said grinning.

"That's right, princesa" I said lightly pinching her cheek.

"Getting to see the real side your Mami is truly an experience and definitely worth peeling back the tough exterior" Rachel said smiling.

I don't know why I am getting this weird feeling in my stomach when Berry smiled at me but I don't like how it's making me feel. I only felt this way with one other person and I refuse to go through that again just to have my fuckin stomped on for being stupid enough to wait so long. Never again. Not with Berry. I cant, I just fuckin can't.

"Whatever you say, Berry but I'm still a badass" I said rolling my eyes.

"Of course you are" Rachel said taking another bite of her salad.

"You don't believe me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that you wasn't, now did I?" Rachel raising an eyebrow.

There's a smug glint in her eyes and I don't like it because no one challenges my badassery. I was about to open my mouth to say when I something catches my eyes and I instantly froze. I never thought that I would see them again especially after everything that went down between us all those years ago. I see Papi and Mami standing at the entrance of the restaurant and they haven't change much in the last 6 years except now there are a few grey hairs in Papi's hair. I don't know what to do but all I want to do is getting up out of here without them noticing but for some reason my body is stuck in place.

"Santana, are you okay?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Hell no, my parents just walked in and I don't want to see me here" I whispered harshly.

Rachel looks at the entrance to see my parent walking this way before placing a calm hand on my knee under the table. Both of my parents stopped at the table before staring at me shocked like they've seen a ghost from their past. Angel looks up at my parents and stares as she tries to figure out they are as they look at her with interest.

"Santana, it's good to see you. How have you been lately?" Papi asked curious.

"I'm fine but I don't see how any of that is any of your concern" I said frowning.

"Is this… Is she?" Mami asked looking Angel.

"Yes, this is my daughter Angel" I said nodding.

"How are she?" Mami asked trembling with emotion.

"She can talk so why don't you ask her?" I replied.

"Hello Angel, how old are you?" Mami asked gently.

"I'm 5 and how old are you?" Angel asked curious.

"Much older than you but you're just like your mother. Tactless" Mami laughed.

"She's beautiful Santi"

"You don't get to call me that anymore. Not after everything that's happen between us" I said shaking my head.

"I am sorry that things got so bar between us but I still love you. We still love you and we are sorry" Papi said sadly.

"Please forgive us Santana" Mami said taking my hand in both of her hands.

"I don't know Mami, I just don't know" I said pulling my hand away.

"I understand that you need time and I can't expect you to forgive us just like that but we do love you and we want to be part of your life. Both of yours" Papi said sighing.

"I'll… I'll think about it" I said trying to keep my emotions under control.

"Rachel?" Mami asked turning to Rachel.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Take care of them, please"

"Of course, I promise" Rachel said smiling.

"Thank you" Mami said with a nod.

The waiter leads them to another part of the restaurant where their table is. I sigh as the tense leaves my body and I don't know what to do because after these years, my parents apologized. They apologized to me for kicking me out of the house because I got pregnant and leaving me to fend for myself. I know that I was 19 years old when they kicked me out and under the law, I am legally an adult but I didn't have a job or a place to stay.

Anything could've happened to me at the time and I was lucky enough to finds a job as bartender to pay for an apartment. I don't know if I can forgive just yet for abandoning me like that when I needed them the most to comfort me and tell me that everything was going to okay. I was scared when I found out that I was pregnant with Angel and I didn't know anything about taking care of a child. I was so afraid of messing up her life and hell I'm still afraid of messing her life but I think that I'm getting better everyday because I want her to be the best that she can be. I love motherhood and I love my daughter and I won't trade it for the world.

"Mami, who was that?" Angel asked curious.

"They're… people that I know" I replied.

"Then why did you call that woman Mami?" Angel inquires.

I love my daughter but I wish that she wouldn't question everything because I don't want to explain to her why her grandparent didn't visit her growing up. They knew that she exist and never once came to the hospital when I went into labor or when she came into this world. I never seek them out because I knew that I would only get the door slammed in my face and I didn't want them in either of lives.

"Hey Sweetie, how about we play Monopoly when we get home?" Rachel asked redirecting the conversation. Okay, call dibs on the top hat" Angel said excitedly.

"I got dibs on the ship" Rachel said giggling.

I never been more grateful right now for Angel's short attention or Rachel's willingness to change the subject. I know that she's going to question me later on and I don't know if I want to go thorough that but I'm glad that I don't have to deal with it right now. Once we finished eating, I reached into my wallet to pay for my share as well as the 5 year old's but the petite singer stops me from doing so because it was her treat. I argued that I pay for my own meal but the Broadway star counters with it was her idea to take us so it makes sense that she pays.

I know that there's useless to argue with Rachel when she can be so stubborn but I will pay her back for this. When we returned to the Berry residence, Angel want to play Monopoly right then and there and I have to say that she definitely takes after me as she become a shark on us. She manages to buy Park Avenue and all of the Railroad spaces causing me and the pint size diva to owe tons of money and going into debit. Angel lets out a maniacal laugh as she throws her money into the air before swimming into it. The petite singer and me look at each other for a moment before throwing her hands in the air.

"Your daughter" Rachel said shaking her head.

I roll my eyes as we set up the board again for round two and we got the same result before Angel crawls into Rachel's trying to keep her eyes opens. That's a sure fire sign that it's getting close to her bed time and the Broadway carries up the stairs to the guest room as I clean up the game before putting it away.

It wasn't long before the pint sized diva comes back down the stairs before sitting down next to me on the couch as I flip through the channels. We didn't say anything for awhile but I know that the petite singer wants to say something or inquire about what happened at Breadstix because well she's Rachel Berry and she can't help but snoop through other people's business when it doesn't concern her.

We watch an entire episode of the first 48 without her saying anything and I turn my attention to her to see that her attention is glued to the television. It seems like she's into what's on the TV but I know she's not. _Why isn't she questioning me? Why isn't she not asking me what's wrong? Why am I getting annoyed with her not questioning? Seriously, who is this girl? Nothing is making sense._

"Is something on your mind, San?" Rachel asked curious.

"Yeah, you. What's up with you? Why are you questioning me about what happened between me and my parents?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Nothing is up with me. I jut figured if you truly wanted to talked about what happened then you would have. It is obvious that you don't want to talk so I'm not going to pry" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"But you're Rachel Berry. You're the Queen of prying" I said frowning.

"Santana, I told you that people change and if you want to talk then I am here for you but it's okay if you don't. I'm your friend and I will always be here so take your time" Rachel said smiling reassuringly.

I lean back into the couch as I stare at her as I try to figure out her angle. _What could she possibly be getting out of this? Is she waiting for me to sleep with her? Is she trying to get information out of me to use it against to get me to sleep with her? Is that it? It has be. If that's what she wants then no problem. I've slept with plenty of people for less and I have always wonder what was hiding under those short skirts and animal sweaters. Then she's out of luck because I'm sleeping with her._ we sat in silence for awhile.

"It sucked you know. My parents kicking me out you know. They were furious when I told them and I never seen them that mad at me before. I seen them pretty mad but never that. I was hurt when they told me that they didn't wanted anything to do with me and I felt like such a failure" I said feeling the tear prickling at the back of my eyelids.

"Santana, you're a not failure. You just made a mistake but it resulted in the birth a beautiful little girl"

"I thought the same thing but we didn't hear what they told. Papi was so mad at me while Mami looked at me so disappointed that I got pregnant out of wedlock. I was so scared and I thought that they would help and comfort me but they just turned their backs on me like I didn't mean anything to them" I said as the tears falls down my face.

Before I knew it, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and held me close as I buried my head into Rachel's chest. I hate remembering how much it hurt that day because the ones that I expected to support me turned their backs on me when I needed them the most. I was afraid that what was going to happen to me and my baby and I need someone to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

I need my parents to tell me that it was going to be okay because I would have given anything for that comfort but they didn't it. Of all people, Rachel Berry is going what no one has done in year. Just hug me and whispers that everything is okay, that I will be okay. I cried myself to sleep because I was so exhausted to do anything but snuggled into the warm embrace.

* * *

End of ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

We Found Love ch. 11

* * *

Santana's POV

I woke up the morning feeling like complete shit and more fuckin tired than when I fell asleep. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes before sighing a little then trying to get up but something pulled me the fuck down and I started to freak a little. _When the fuck am I? Who the hell is holding me? Why are they holding? Did I get drunk last night and have a one night stand? What the fuck did I do last night? Oh God please tell me that I didn't do anything I'm gonna regret later._

I open one of my eyes to see that I'm at Berry's house, in the living room to be accurate so where the hell is she. I open both my eyes to see that the Broadway star is laying underneath me with half her body plopped under against the top of the couch with her arms around my waist. I sigh in relief that nothing happen last night that I regret except for breaking down in front of her like I did. I can't believe that cried like a baby but I'm gonna made her fucking swear that if she tell anyone about what I did that I'll all kinds of Lima Heights on her hobbit ass.

It feels… nice to be held and I feel safe in the petite singer's arms but I know that these feelings aren't gonna last for too long because I can't feel these things, not again. I tried to sit up but the pint sized diva pulls me back down and tightens her grip on my waist as she nuzzles into the top of my head.

"San… don't go. Mine" Rachel mutters.

I feel my heart speed up and I feel a lump growing in my throat at what Rachel muttered in her sleep. What did she mean don't go? Did she call me hers? What does all this mean? What the hell is going on in her dream? What the hell is poking me in the stomach? I looked down to see… a bugle inBerry's pants. _What the hell? Why is she wearing a strap-on? Was she wearing it yesterday? What the hell is going here?_ There's no way that this is real but it fuckin feels real. The Broadway start stirs a little before yawning then her eyes widen as she untangles herself from me, causing her to fall on the floor. Normally I would've found this hilarious but nothing about this situation is fuckin funny and I need fuckin answers right now.

"S-Santana, I-I can e-explain" Rachel stammered as she covers her lap with couch cushion.

"Start explain, Berry because I don't understand why you have a strap-on in your pants and a huge one from what I felt" I said crossing my arms.

"It's n-not a s-strap-on. I have penis and I was born with it. If you think that I'm a freak then that's okay but please don't tell anyone. Please" Rachel said as the tear stream down her face.

The desperation and fear in the Broadway star's voice as well as her tears tug at my heartstrings and I feel horrible. I know that I wasn't the nicest person in school but the nicknames that I called her like Treasure Trail and Tranny hit a little too close to home for her and I didn't even know it. _God, I was such a bitch to her in high school and I didn't even know how much I pout her through. I have to make it up to her somehow. If she keeps my secret about being a stripper then the least that I can do is keep her secret._ I slipped off of the couch and kneeled in front of the crying woman in front of me before taking her face in my hands, wiping her tears away with the pads of my thumbs. The pint sized diva look up at me with fear in her eyes and all I want to do somehow take it away to replace with the beautiful Berry mega-watt smile.

"I don't think that you're a freak, Rachel because you're anything but a freak. You're Rachel Berry: Broadway Star Extraordinaire and I promise that I wont tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone that I used to be a stripper" I said smiling.

"Deal" Rachel said letting out a watery laugh."Wait used to be?"

"Yeah used to be. I don't really need that job anymore because I'm thinking of maybe going back to bartending" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's great, San. It's a stepping stone in the right direction to figuring out what you want to do" Rachel said wiping her tears.

"How do you know that I don't want to be a bar-tender for the rest of my life?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know you Santana and you don't ant to be a bartender for the rest of your life. It's a waste of your talents" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Berry" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh it's back to Berry now?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow smugly.

"Shut up" I said glaring at her.

Rachel giggles before dropping the subject and smiling at me. I'm fuckin hoping that she can't tell that I'm blushing right now but she doesn't say anything. I flopped next to her with my shoulder blades plopped up against the bottom of the couch as we sit in silence for awhile. I notice the Broadway star squirming in place and I raise an eyebrow as my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Can I see it?"

"What?" Rachel squeaks out.

"Can I see it?" I asked nonchalant.

"Of course not, that would be highly appropriate and what if Angel walks in on us. It could possibly scar her for life, no and why would you want to see it anyways" Rachel said frowning.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. My curiosity got the better of me and it was a jerk move" I said running my hand through my hair.

"It's okay and I'm sorry for freaking out on you. It's just the woman that I've been with have only been with me because they were only trying to satisfy their curiosity of being with a woman with a penis than actually wanting to pursue a relationship with me. I get defensive with others when they ask me to see it" Rachel said looking away sadly.

"Those people are idiots and those woman are even bigger idiots" I said frowning.

"It was my fault for believing that there's someone out there for me that would see past my deformity and see me for me" Rachel said gripping the couch cushion tightly.

"No, it's not because there's someone out there for you that'll see what you think is a deformity but another extension of you to love. You're a beautiful person inside and out because when you love, you love hard because I've seen that love being given to people that didn't deserve it. I mean you got in a former tormentor from high school and her kid from a bad situation and tried to help them. Believed that tormentor could turn her life around and make something out of it for the sake of her daughter. You truly are something, Rachel Berry" I said smiling.

"Here I thought that I was the one that speaks in paragraphs" Rachel teased.

"This is what I get for trying to do a good deed. I am never trying to make you feel good ever again" I said shaking my head.

"Thank you Santana and I appreciate it" Rachel said taking my hand in hers.

"You're welcome"

Rachel looks at me with that mega watt smile of hers and that warm feeling returns once again. My eyes drifts from her eyes to those pink, pump lips of her before subconsciously licking my lips. The Broadway star leans in slowly and I lean in as well before our lips met somewhere in the middle in a hesitant kiss before I reached up, grabbing the back of her neck to smash lips together. Something in me that I thought wasn't there anymore is unleashed with the sounds of violins and fireworks going off in the background. The petite singer lets out a small moan and god, was it fuckin hot as hell. She tastes so good and it only makes me want her more. The kiss quickly escalated to a bunch of teeth and tongue and it would have continued that way if a small voice hadn't said anything.

"Mami, Rachel? What are you two doing here?"

We quickly pulled away to see Angel standing in the doorway of the living room with a smirk on her face. _Fuck! This kid has horrible timing. I was getting my mack on. Ay dis mio, what the hell?! I was getting my mack with fuckin Rachel freakin Berry!_ Rachel's cheeks quickly turned a bright red as she's unable to look my daughter in the eyes.

"N-Nothing, baby girl. We weren't doing nothing" I said finding my voice.

"Doesn't look like nothing" Angel said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm uh I'm going to go the bathroom" Rachel said keeping the cushion glued to her crotch.

I sigh as I run my hand through my hair. _Dammit, why did things have to get so complicated?_

* * *

End of ch. 11


	12. Chapter 12

We Found Love ch. 12

* * *

Rachel's POV

I am having mixed emotions right now. I am glad that everything is out in the open now with Santana about my condition and it is nice to know that she's not going to blab it to the work or anything but I can't help think the worst in her. I mean this is Santana Lopez, the girl that made my life a living hell back in high school and this is big deal for me and I hate that I'm thinking the worst in hell because of my feelings. I want to believe that the Latina won't go telling my secret but I guess that I just have to wait and see what happens next.

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen to find Angel sitting at the breakfast bar with Santana standing over the stove making something that smell… terrific. I waked over to the smaller Latina and ruffling her hair as I sit down next to her as she looks up at me with a smile on her face. I see so much of her mother in this little girl that it's uncanny and she's so adorable. It just doesn't make sense that someone would willingly leave her only to be raised by her mother who struggled to do so and yet she thinks the world of her.

It is unfathomable and despicable to say the least and if I ever see this Brody character ever again, normally I don't condone violence but I am willingly to make an exception. I swear that he will meet the end of my fist as well as receive one of infamous rants about manning up and being a deadbeat father. The former Cheerio turns around to face me with a small smile on her face and give her a half smile in return as she places an omelette on my plate as well as Angel's. I pick up a fork before picking up a piece of the food in my food as I chew on it and swallowing it.

"Wow this is quite good, San" I said smiling.

"Thanks I try" Santana said folding her arms over her chest.

All it does is makes her breasts look bigger than what they are and I couldn't stop myself from staring at them. _I wonder what they would feel-… No! I'm not going there. There can't be a repeat of what happened in the living room earlier. Santana is my friend and I won't sexualized her like that because I'm not one of those teenage boys that did that when we were in high school._ The Latina raises an eyebrow at me as she follows my gaze to her chest before turning her attention back to me with a smirk on her face.

I instantly drop my gaze as my cheeks are set aflame and I couldn't believe that I got caught staring at the former Cheerio's cleavage. _Great, now she thinks that I'm some sort of pervert. That's exactly what I need right now._ I looked up when Santana giggling at me then proceed to lean over the counter and I gulped visibly. Angel looks behind at us then raises an eyebrow at me before tilting her head to the side adorably. _I swear that the both of them are trying to kill me. One's being super sexual while the other is being incredibly adorable. What am I doing to do with these two?_

"Mami, I think that Rachel might have a fever. Her face is all red" Angel said pointing at my reddening cheeks.

"She's right, Berry. Your face is all red, you might have a fever" Santana said smirking.

"N-N-No, I-I'm f-fine" I said shaking my head.

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry. Come here" Santana said curling her finger in a 'come hither' motion.

"I would rather not if it's all the same to you" I said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Come on Berry, I don't bite" Santana said rolling her eyes. "Unless you want to me to"

I let out a squeak as Angel chokes on her omelette as she laughs at me and I glare at her. I didn't notice Santana walking around the counter until it was too late and she forces me to face to her… well more like face her ample cleavage. The Latina leans forth, resting her forehead against my own and I couldn't help the twitch in my pants. _Why is she doing this to me? I don't understand what's going on here._

Luckily my salvation comes in the form of a knock on the same door and the younger Latina jumps down off of the bar stool to answer it. In comes Noah with a smile on his face as he plucks the six year old off the floor and puts her on his shoulders as he fully comes into the kitchen. He looks between the former Cheerio and myself and it wasn't long before a smug smirk forms on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, Puckerman" I said glaring at him.

"Hey Little Bit, what were your Mami and Rachel doing before I got here?" Puck asked looking up at Angel.

"Mami, was checking to see if Rachel had a fever because her face was all red. I think Mami was making Rachel uncomfortable or something" Angel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh really? Santana's getting to you, Rach?" Puck asked clearly amused.

"Shut up, Puckerman. I was messin with Berry here" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"If you want to do that then I suggest that Angel isn't in the room for that"

"Noah, you know that I wouldn't do that with a child present. That's highly unethical and just plain wrong on several levels" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm just sayin" Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

"You really are a sick, Puckerman" Santana said shaking her head.

"Whatever, ya'll love me regardless. Hey Little Bit, how about you and me hang out for a bit" Puck asked looking up at the little girl on his shoulder.

"Can I, Mami? Can I hang out with Uncle Puck?" Angel asked excitedly.

"I don't know, princesa" Santana said apprehensively.

"Oh come on Santana, she's the only niece that I have and I think I'm entitled to spend a little time with her. You can spend some 'adult fun' with Rachel while we're gone" Puck said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, you can have fun with Rachel. Pretty please" Angel asked pouting.

"What do you think, Rachel?" Santana asked turning her attention to me.

I look at Angel to see that she tuned her pout in my direction and I couldn't help melt at the sight of it plus she really wants to spend time with her Uncle Noah. How can I possibly say not that face?

"I think that it's a good idea for them to spend time together and I wouldn't mind spending time with you" I said smiling.

"Okay, you go but if anything happened to my baby Puckerman, I swear that you won't be able to fornicate" Santana said giving Noah her infamous HBIC glare

. I am so glad that I'm not on the receiving end of that glare but I couldn't help think how hot Santana looks right now. Noah on the other hand, looks like he's right to shit himself and nods to the Latina's demands before setting Angel down on the floor. She quickly runs up the stair to get ready for a day out with her Uncle Puck, leaving us alone with him as he perches himself on the chair next to me with a curious look on his face.

"So what's really going between the two of you?" Puck asked gesturing between the two of us.

"Oh you know the usual, making breakfast and catching Berry here looking at the twins" Santana said gesturing to her breasts.

"Well they're kinda hard to miss" Puck said chuckling. I smacked Noah upside the hair for a comment like that but I have come to expect it from the self-proclaimed sex shark.

"What? They are" He pouts like a big baby as he rubs his head.

"Must you two be so crude" I said shaking my head.

"Must you be such a prude" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"I am not a prude" I said frowning.

"Sorry but you are kind of a prude, JewBro" Puck said shrugging his shoulders in agreement.

"I am not. I've been to a strip club" I said crossing my arms.

"Because I tricked you into going or else you wouldn't have gone. I had to talk you into staying and you stared at the floor for most it. Just face it Rachel, you're a bit of a prude" Puck replied.

I leaned back into the chair as I sat there with my arms folded over my chest as the two talked in hushed tone but I ignore them both but I'm upset. Maybe I should've been paying attention or else I would have seen Santana walking around the counter once again and perched herself on my lap with her legs crossed along with her arms around my neck. I jumped a little as the Latina smirks at me as my cheeks are set aflame once again but I'm not going to prove their point about me being a prude.

I swallowed down my nerves and take a deep breathe before placing one hand on the former Cheerio's waist, pulling in close while placing my other hand on top of naturally tanned leg. I run my thumb across the skin that wasn't covered by cloth of these short shorts that she's wearing. I look up into those chocolate brown eyes that I love so much and I feel like I could look into them forever if Santana would let me. I didn't fail to notice the faint blush on her cheeks and I smiled a little as I pull her close to me if possible.

The Latina ducks her a little so her hair was covering her eyes a little but I tucked two fingers under her chin, lifting it so she would be looking me in the eyes once more. It feels like the world seems to fade into the background with us being the two here in the moment. The former Cheerio leans in slowly and I leans in as well until our lips are only a breath's length away but the magic vanished as soon as it came.

"You know, you just wanted me out of the house. All you had to do is ask"

We turned to see Angel standing in the doorway of the kitchen with an amused smirk on her face and her arms crossed. In the moment, it's like looking at a miniature Santana. The former Cheerio gets off of my lap and I walk over to the five year old before taking her in my arms.

"I would never want to get rid of you. If it was up to me, I would keep you all to myself" I said kissing her cheek.

"R-Really?" Angel asked looking down shyly.

This little girl is way too adorable for her own good and I love to keep her all to myself if give the chance. I hope one day that I would have a daughter as cute as Angel but I am perfectly content with having her in my life.

"Really" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay Little Bit, lets head out" Puck said hopping out of the chair.

"Bye Rachel, Bye Mami" Angel said giving us each a hug before following Puck out the door.

Now there's just Santana and myself left in the kitchen and the room is quickly filled with awkward tension. The former Cheerio starts washing the dish and I stand next to her with a dish towel in hand as she place all the newly cleaned dishes in the dish rack. I dry the dishes before putting them in the cabinets until all of them are put away.

"I'm um gonna take a shower" Santana said quickly walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed defeated as I leaned against the sink as I run my hand through my hair. _What am I doing? This isn't how things were supposed to turn out._

* * *

End of ch. 12


	13. Chapter 13

We Found Love ch. 13

* * *

Santana's POV

What the hell happened downstairs? I really don't fuckin know and I'm hella confused on why it happened. At first I only wanted to tease Berry a little and make her a little uncomfortable then it wasn't long before it turned into something else. Something that I can't identified but it was fuckin hot as hell and I needed a cold shower to get rid of but it didn't really help because I was way too worked up. All I could think about was Rachel hovering over me, touching me among other things and her name was on the tip of my tongue as I came hard before sliding down the shower walls.

I feel dirtier than when I came in here for doing what I did and I know that I shouldn't be thinking of the petite singer in this way but I couldn't help it. I never knew that she could so fuckin sexy as hell and it just awaken something in me that I thought I couldn't feel anymore. I climbed out of the shower because the water was cold now and I know that I can't hide from the Broadway star forever. I dried myself off before realizing that I never got my clothes from my room and I have to go out of the bathroom to the guest room to get them.

 _Fuck!_ I wrapped the towel around my body before peeking out of the door to see if the coast is clear and it seems to be so if I move fast enough, I could get to my room undetected. I moved out of the bathroom before turning around so fast that I didn't where I was going and collided with something. I fall on top of something before groaning as my head hit something hard but whatever was under me groaned as well. I open my eyes to have a pair of big, expressive brown eyes staring back at me and I stiffen as I realized that it was Rachel that I collided with. The pint sized diva looks at me for a second before her cheeks turn a bright red color as her eyes fell on my towel clad cleavage and I couldn't stop myself form teasing her.

"Damn Berry if you wanted to see the twins that badly all you had to do is ask. Sheesh creeper, much?" I asked smirking.

"W-What?! No! That wasn't what I… I mean they are very nice. Not that I noticed but I-" Rachel stammered.

I'm finding her rambling extremely adorable and all I want to do is shut her up by kissing her but I don't want to make things more awkward than they already are. I opened my mouth to say something but something hard was poking the top of my thigh and I look down to see the outlines of a boner in the front of the petite singer's sweatpants. I look at her face to see that her face turn red as a tomato red as well as her ears before scrambling from up under me and into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her. _Ay dios mio, now things are even more awkward than before._

 _What am I going to do? Maybe if we just avoid for awhile then everything will go back to the way that they were. I can't… I can't make the same mistake twice. Not with Berry or with anyone._ I get off of the floor and into the guest room to get dressed in a simple white tank top and some black leggings. I laid on my back on the bed with my hands on my stomach as I stare up at the ceiling, trying to make sense out of all this. _Why did it have to be Rachel of all people to find out about my job?_

 _Why did she have to find out and force me to stay with her? I was horrible to her in high school and I did nothing but make her life a living hell the whole time so why is she being so nice to me. She didn't judge me when she found out about Angel and didn't look at with pity, contempt or judgmentally but with understanding and compassion. She took us in without a second thought and for the first time in a long time, I felt like… I was safe and oddly enough cared for._

 _I've been feeling this way since that night when Rachel came to my apartment and forced my hand through my daughter. I don't understand what she could possibly be getting out of letting her former tormentor stay with her in her parents' place and try to her life around. Why I have been staying here this long? Angel is only to get more and more attached to Rachel and I feel like I'm getting attached to her too and it's only going to end badly when she goes back to New York and Broadway. My life is here in fuckin Lima, Ohio to be a simple Lima Loser with no real possibilities of ever leaving this god forsaken hick of a town._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door to see a shy Rachel standing in the doorway and I sit up before leaning against the headboard.

"H-Hey um can we… talk for a second?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Uhhh sure" I said with a nod.

Rachel walks into the room before sitting at the foot of the bed with her hands clamped over her lap. The nervousness are rolling off of her in waves and she's staring down at her feet like they're the most interesting thing in the world. I have to break this awkward tension _._

"I don't bite, ya know" I said rolling my eyes."Unless you want me to"

Rachel's face turns completely red as she squeaks out in surprise and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. This girl is too easy to tease and really needs to ease the fuck up. The petite singer calms herself before huffing out her chest as she folds her arms over her chest.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, Santana" Rachel asked glaring at me.

"It's hard to have a conversation with someone if you don't talk" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That may be the case but it is not helping with you teasing me in that" Rachel replies.

"Fine, fine don't get your panties in a twist. Do you even wear panties?" I asked curious.

"We're getting off topic here" Rachel said shaking her head.

"It's an honest question and I'm curious in what kind of underwear you wear"

"No, I don't wear panties. I mostly wear boxers unless I'm doing a show then I'm wearing compression shorts to hide my… condition" Rachel said looking away.

"You don't have to answer my questions if they're making you uncomfortable. Sometimes I let my curiosity get away from me" I said feeling horrible.

It's obvious that Rachel is uncomfortable with answering questions about her condition and it's the last thing that I want to do is make her feel of a woman. I'm surprised as hell that she managed to hide it all the way through high school and not having the whole school find out about it. I feel even more of a bitch because of the nicknames that I used to call the Broadway star back then and now I know how close to home that they really hit.

"It's okay, Santana. You're bound to have answers and I don't mind answering them so please don't hesitate to ask" Rachel said smiling slightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, I am sure but we need to talk about what happened in the kitchen" Rachel said changing the subject.

"What about it?" I asked nervously.

"Look, I know that you were just messing with me and I don't want to read too much into it. You are not interesting in anything remotely romantic with me so lets just move pass it and work on our friendship"

"Is that what you want, Rachel?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

I can see the hesitation in her eyes before answering my question. _Why did she hesitate? Is there… Is there a possibility that Berry might actually more than friendship with me? I have to admit that I'm fuckin hot as hell and both men and women have wanted to hop on all of this but it's never been more than sex with Brittany being the only exception. Things are different and I'm different. I'm not the same girl that I was back then so why would Rachel to be with me?_

 _I have a daughter and a lot of baggage that I need to sort through. Would I be prepared to enter another relationship after my last one had ended so badly and in pregnancy? If I and Rachel end up in relationship and it ends, it could destroy me and ruin our friendship as well as Angel getting hurt in the process. I know that Berry cares about Angel because I can see every time they interact with each other but there's a huge possibility that things might not work out._

"Yes, that's what I want" Rachel said with a nod.

"Okay, just friends" I said smiling slightly.

"Alright so to commemorate our new found friendship, I think we should go out for ice cream. My treat" Rachel said smiling.

"Okay but none of that vegan crap" I said smirking.

"I'll have to know that vegan ice cream is actually quite delicious and more healthier for you than regular ice cream" Rachel said in a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Berry but you're getting me to eat it" I said slipping on my shoes.

"We shall see about that" Rachel said smirking.

Rachel grabs her house keys and her jacket on the way out of the house before walking onto the sidewalk. We walked in step with each other, not talking but just enjoying each other's company which is a little weird for me because I never just enjoy someone's company before. We walked to a nearby ice cream that sells this vegan ice cream that the pint sized diva likes so much. I never understood veganism or not eating meat at all because meat is fuckin delicious but I guess to each their own, right.

The Broadway star opens the door and allows me to walk in first before walking in herself. _Who says that chivalry is dead?_ I ordered rocky road in a cup while the petite singer orders vegan strawberry ice cream in a cup and it wasn't long before we got our orders. She pays for them while grabbing a table by the window and enjoying the frozen treats. It's been awhile since I had ice cream and in all honesty I miss it so much before I knew it, my cup is empty which was a little disappointing.

"You can have some of mine" Rachel offered.

"Nah" I said shaking my head.

"Come on San, it's not as bad as you think" Rachel said gigging.

"Don't wanna" I said looking down at the ice cream skeptically.

"Open up" Rachel said holding a spoonful of strawberry in my face.

"Fine Berry" I said opening my mouth.

I wrapped my mouth around the spoon and swallow the ice cream before letting the spoon go. It wasn't all that bad and it was actually good. I can't really tell that it was any different from regular ice cream as I lick my lips a little. I hear a small whimper and look up to see that Rachel looking at me with a blush dusting her cheeks. Before I could tease her about and someone pulls her away causing us to look at the door of the shop to see Finn Hudson and all of his Jolly Green Giant-ness.

I growled a little at how he was looking at the petite singer as she looks at him with surprise but it quickly turns into a full blown smile as she walks over towards him to hug him. _I don't like this, I don't like this at all. What does Finnocence want with my hobbit? Did I… did I just say my hobbit? What is with me today?_

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Chapter 14

We Found Love ch. 14

* * *

Rachel's POV

I hadn't expected to run into Finn in an ice cream shop but Lima is a small place and I should've shown that I would have an run in with him. The former quarterback had become a very friend of mine and Puck's even though Noah suspected that he had a crush on me back in the day but I always told him that he was wrong. There was no way that Finn Hudson had a crush on me in school but the former jock never did believe me but not that it mattered because my heart belongs to one person even if she doesn't know it.

I get up from the table with a smile on my face and walked over to my friend to give the one of the biggest hug ever as he picks me up and turns me around. I giggle slightly before he sets me back down on the floor and I take in his appearance to see that he's wearing his uniform from Burt's garage shop that's half on, the sleeves wrapped around his waist.

There's a oil smudge on his left cheek and one on his foreheads that's peeking out from under the red ball cap. I haven't seen Finn since we graduate McKinley all those years ago even though we occasionally text each other when my schedule allows it. The quarterback was in Glee club with me and the other Gleeks and I missed those times because we had fun performing on stage even though it was hard to be around each other at times but we were a family. It was a simpler time then but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Wow Rach, you look amazing" Finn said smiling.

"Thanks you too. It's been way too long" I said smiling.

"Yeah it has. What are you doing here? I thought that you were in New York becoming a big Broadway star" Finn said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm doing quite well for myself on Broadway but I decided to take the summer and visit for awhile" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's great maybe we can hang out like old times" Finn said grinning.

"That sounds great. Working with Burt at the garage?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, he's thinking about letting me taking over since he had that heart attack awhile ago"

"Oh my god Finn, I'm so sorry. Is he okay?" I asked concerned.

I know that Finn never really had a father figure growing up because his father had died in while serving over in the Middle East with the Marine when he was a few months old. It took awhile before Finn and Burt formed a relationship because he thought that his mother was trying to forget about Dad but it wasn't true. It was a start of something that the former jock wanted: a real man to look up to and a father.

"He's good now and he's teaching more things about mechanics" Finn said with a nod.

"That's good to hear" I said relieved.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Actaully"

"Yes she's busy with me"

I turned to see Santana coming up behind me as she glares hard at Finn and he frowns at her as he tries to figure out what's going on between the two of us.

"Rachel why are you hanging with Santana? She hates you" Finn said frowning.

"Not anymore. We're pursing a friendship" I said smiling.

"Why? She was a bitch to you" Finn said confused.

"Keyword is was and I never hated her. It's none of your business" Santana answers.

"You have to be kidding me. You scheming your way into Rachel's life is my business because she's my friend and I care about her. I won't let you hurt her" Finn said shaking his head.

"I'm not going to hurt her. She's the only one that gave a damn about me in who knows how long" Santana replies.

"And who would after everything that you done" Finn said angrily.

"Okay I need the both of you to calm down. This is getting out of hand here" I said stepping in between them.

"No, this is between me and him. You're only jealous because Rachel likes spending time with me instead of your sweaty over grown man-child hands" Santana said smirking.

"Oh please as if and would she want to spend time with a bitch like you after you call her all those horrible names, threw slushies in her face and used every opportunity to tear her down in high school. You were a straight up bitch to everyone just to find the fact you were insecure about being gay" Finn said frowning.

"Because she's not as into you as you are with her. I never understood what Q saw in you but good thing she finally came to her sense in our junior year when she finally dropped your sorry ass"

"If I'm so sorry then why did you sleep with me then"

"Because I was trying to scratch an itch that needed to be scratched and you were just convenient. Oh and quite easy as of matter of fact" Santana said smirking.

"Or you were that much of a slut that you would have spread your legs with anyone with a penis" Finn said smirking.

"Finn, that was out of line" I said frowning.

"How am I out of line when it's true? She tricked me into sleeping when she knew full well that I was with Quinn" Finn replies.

"You and Quinn weren't together at the time so get that through that thick skull of yours and no one tricked you. Oh by the side, it was the worst a minute of my life" Santana said glaring at Finn.

Finn's face starts turning red as he raises his hand in order to slap Santana but I quickly grab his hand before pushing with as much strength as I could muster. The mechanic looks at me with shocked and confused look on his face like I offended him or something but I couldn't believe that he would try to strike a woman. I admit that the Latina was wrong for telling his secret in a public place but that's no excuse to physically hurt her.

"Don't you ever and I mean EVER lay a finger on her. I know that what she said hurt her pride but it doesn't ever give you the right to hurt her. I ashamed of you Finn Hudson and unless you're ready to apologize to her then you should take the hell away from the both of you" I said taking Santana's hand.

I lead the both of us of the ice cream shop in a huff to get as far away from Finn as possible before I do something that I might regret later. I don't know where I'm going but anywhere would better until I could think straight. This new Finn isn't the same boy that I knew in high school but that Finn had always been a gentlemen even though he could be a bit of a child at times. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel something squeeze my hands and I looked to see Santana looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry about what Finn had said to you back there. I should've stepped in sooner" I said sadly.

"It's okay Rachel, it was fault. This was coming for a long time now and back then, I was a bit of a slut" Santana said laughing in a self decapitate way.

 _How can she think that about herself? I can admit that she was rather promiscuous in high school yes but that doesn't make her a slut. I could think of Santana as a slut and either should she._ I stopped in the middle of the street causing Santana to stop with me before taking her face in my hands, making her look me dead in the face.

"Santana Lopez, you are now nor ever have you been a slut? A bit promiscuous but never a slut and I want you never ever call yourself that ever again. Do you hear me?" I said firmly.

Santana looks at me for a moment while taking in a shaky breath before chuckling softly before placing her hands on my wrists.

"Whatever you say, Estrella" Santana said removing my hands. "Come on lets do something that"

"Wanky" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh my god, don't ever do that again and you know that not what I meant unless you're up for it" Santana said smiling seductively.

My smile drops instantly as I gulp loudly as the Latina walks towards like a lioness stalking prey until my back hits a wall. She continues getting close to me until there was barley any space between our bodies her lips only hairs away from my ear.

"Don't go playing with fire and not expect to get burned" Santana said sending shivers up my spine.

I feel myself twitch my compression and nearly jumped out of my skin when the former Cheerio lightly bites my earlobe. _Oh God, this woman is gonna be the death of me._ Santana giggles slightly before pulling away as she takes my hand in hers, leading me to who knows where and unfortunately I spend the rest of the day on hyper alert. I was very aware of 'accidental' brushing of skin and the Latina rubbing her foot up and down my leg during dinner.

I didn't think that I was gong to be able to make it home alive but I did thankfully with enough time to spare before Noah dropped off Angel. I did think she came back with more clothes than she did when she came to my house with the former jock looking unapologetic about the purchases.

"Mami, there's a fair coming. Can we go? Please, please, please" Angel begged

. "Maybe princesa" Santana said unsure.

"Oh come on San, live a little" Puck chimed in.

"I don't know what you Puckerman but I'm kinda out of a job and funds are low at the moment" Santana said frowning.

"It's a fair and it's free. You don't have to spend to go" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"It could be fun and the both of you are need of some fun" I said smiling. Before she could argue with me, I put my best Berry pout and puppy eyes on with Angle and Noah taking cues from me; any argument she had was futile.

"Ugh fine, fine. We can go" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Way to go, guys" I said high-fiving them both.

"Yay, I'm going to early so I can get up faster" Angel said running up the stairs excitedly.

"Well I'll see you ladies tomorrow" Puck said chuckling.

"Well you're on sugar high duty tomorrow because I'm not dealing with her" Santana said shaking her head.

"It will be worth it" I said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 14


	15. Chapter 15

We Found Love ch. 15

* * *

Santana's POV

I don't know why the hell I agreed to this but I know that I would do anything to put a smile on my princesa's face and that includes spending the whole day at a smelly carnival filled with weirdoes and covered in trash. I wished that I could stayed in bed longer but Angel had other ideas by waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn because she wanted to leave as soon as fuckin possible. I pulled the covers over my head to get a few more hours of sleep but she continues to shake and jump on me with her voice dripping with excitement.

"Mija, the carnival doesn't start for another 3 hours. We have time so let me freakin sleep" I muttered sleepily.

"But Mami, we have to be the first one there" Angel pouted.

"No, let me sleep, you little bugger"

I hear the door of our temporary bedroom open and light giggling as the footsteps enter the room before the weight on my body was lifted. I peeked out from under the covers to see Rachel standing over the bed with Angel on her hip, whispering something in her ear but I was too busy taking in her appearance. She's wearing a tight ass white tank top that clings to her modest but nice boobs and a pair of black basketball shorts that are hanging off of her hips… wait is that a V-line?

 _It is. I knew that Berry was hot but not this hot. Fuck!_ The five year old nods with a excited smile on her face as the petite singer sets her down on the floor, giving me a full view of her full basketball shorts clad ass as my daughter runs out of the room. I stopped myself from reaching out and grabbing that ass because Lord knows that I want it. The diva straightens out her back as she turns back to me as I plop myself on my elbows before flashing her a seductive smirk.

"Care to join me?" I asked my voice dripping sex.

"S-Santana, I d-d-don't think that w-would be appropriate" Rachel stammered.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing because it was funny and adorable at the same time. I was expecting that kind of reaction from her because well it's her and is a bit of a prude.

"Calm down Berry, I was only teasing besides it's too early for sex" I said yawning.

"Why do you feel the reason to tease me like that? We have a five year old downstairs and I doubt that either one of us would have been quiet and I don't see the humor in getting me all work up like that" Rachel said sighing.

"Oh you thought about having sex with me, huh Rachel?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Rachel froze in that moment before becoming a stuttering mess as she makes her way out of the room but bumped into the wall. I giggle slightly as she looks between me and the door before walking out of it. _I swear Berry makes it too easy._ I went back to sleep and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I'm forced to wake up again by Angel throwing herself on me… for a second time and the smell of… bacon? I open my eyes to see the Broadway star walking through the door with tray of food and coffee.

What is this all about? I thrush that Rachel was a vegan or still a vegan cause I remember trying to convince the whole Glee that being vegan was healthier or some shit like that. The petite singer sets the tray over my lap before handing the cup of coffee to me and take it from her as our fingers brush against each other. A jolt of electricity flows through the brief contact but it was enough to through my entire body. _What the hell? What was that?_

 _Why did I like it? Maybe… maybe I was just imagining it. Y-Yeah that's it._ I shake my head as I take a sip and it's actually pretty good. I feel like I'm being stared and sure enough that I am by the five year old who looks up at me expectantly. I raise an eyebrow at her before turning my attention to the pint sized diva who mouths 'eat' when Angel wasn't looking and I got the memo. I pick up the fork and took a bite out of the pancake on my plate. "It's really good" I said taking another bite.

"Rachel helped me make it" Angel said smiling.

"Thank you princesa" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"You're welcome but you forgot to give Rachel a kiss" Angel said looking at Rachel.

I looked at Rachel to see her face turn completely red and I smirk. _Oh I am so gonna enjoy this._

"You want me to kiss you, Berry?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"T-That won't be n-necessary" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Oh you think that you're too good for kiss now?"

"What?! I didn't say that"

"Let Mami kiss you Rachel, it's only fair since I got one" Angel said jumping on my side.

"But-"

"You heard her, Berry because she's not gonna let this go until you let me kiss you" I said smirking.

Rachel looks between me and Angel before sighing in defeat as she gives into her fate then looks at me. I lean forward until our lips are only a centimeter apart from each other and I can tell that she wants this. The petite singer closes her eyes and I smirk as I kiss her on the cheek instead of her lips causing her to whimper in disappointment before opening her eyes. The pint sized diva pouted as she crosses her arms over her chest but her cheeks were a bright red and her breath is slightly irregular.

"You're such a tease" Rachel said frowning.

"I know but I was only going to kiss you on the cheek unless you beg for more" I said wriggling my eyebrow suggestively.

"It's okay, Rachel. Mami teases me all the time" Angel said patting Rachel on her shoulder.

Rachel opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water as I shake my head at her before continue eating. It wasn't long before everything was gone but empty plates and the Broadway star takes them downstairs, leaving me and Angel to get ready for the day. Getting myself is the easy part but the five year old is another story because she wanted to dress herself and normally it isn't really a problem unless she wants to wears ridiculous then I have to put a stop to it.

Today is one of those days because for unforeseeable reason she wants to wear a tutu, beanie, a tank top, leggings and sneakers and no daughter of mine is going out in public like that. Angel pouted and whine to get me to her out like this and I'm putting my foot which caused her to throw a tantrum. She throws herself on the floor with huge tears fall down her face which breaks my heart because I hate seeing her cry but I have to be a good parent. With being a parent mean being the bad guy and not letting your kid have their way. Rachel pokes her head through the door to see what's going on and raises an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked confused.

"Angel is being a brat because I told her that she can't what she wants" I said rolling my eyes.

"Let me try something, okay" Rachel said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"If you think that you can her to stop then by all means, knock yourself out but there's no talking to her when she's like this" I said crossing my arms. "Just stand back and watch me work my magic" Rachel said confidently.

The Broadway singer bends down to Angel's level and whispers something into her ear that I couldn't hear but it seems to calm her down. Angel wipes her eyes before looking up at me apologetically as she tugs on my pants leg and bend down for her to wrap her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry for being a brat, Mami. I'll be good" Angel muttered in my neck.

"It's okay, princesa" I said kissing Angel on the top of her head.

"Now that's out of the way, why don't we get you ready" Rachel said picking several articles of clothing.

She gives them to Angel as well as her travel sized toothbrush as I stare at the little girl walk out of the room without a fuss. _What the hell did Rachel tell her? She had to have bribed her with something because I know that my daughter is just as stubborn as I am so what did Rachel bribe her with?_ I looked at the Broadway star to see that she's looking at me with a smug look on her face and it confirms my suspicions.

"What did you bribe her with?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Santana, you know me better than that and I would never stoop so low as to bribe a child. I just told her that if she didn't stop behaving as she was and didn't apologize to you then I wouldn't take her to a carnival" Rachel explains.

 _Why the hell didn't I think of that?_

"Nice work" I said impressed.

"Thank you, my Father used to do it to me plenty of times in the past and it was rather effective. Luckily I didn't have to follow through with my threat" Rachel said smiling.

"She is a smart little girl" I replied.

"She gets it from her mother" Rachel mutters.

We looked at each other for a moment before Rachel looks away with a faint blush on her cheeks as she walks out of the room to get ready. I get ready as well as help Angel get her socks and shoes on before walking down the stairs to find the Broadway star leaning against the wall at the bottom of stairs. I take in her appearance to see her wearing a black long sleeved shirt, light blue skinny jeans and a white jacket as her long chestnut brown cascade down her back.

I have to admit that the girl… no the woman in front of me has definitely come a long way since high school and I want to get to know her better. I want to but the voice in the back of my mind is telling me that I shouldn't because she's too good for me to know. The petite singer looks to see us before taking Angel's hand and leads her out of the house as I follow behind to a Black Sedan parked in the driveway. The pint sized diva buckles the five year old into the booster seat in the backseat before opening the passenger's door for me with a mega watt smile. I smile a little before getting inside as she closes the door as she gets in herself. Rachel pulls out of the driveway and onto the street towards the carnival with Angel bouncing in her seat with barely contained excitement.

"Someone's excited" Rachel said giggling.

"This is her first carnival that she's been to so yeah, she's excited" I said shrugging.

There have been plenty of carnivals and fairs that came to Lima but I could never afford to take Angel to any of them because I didn't have enough money or I had to work. This will the first that work didn't get in the way of me spending time or doing something fun with my daughter that she wanted to do also I got pressured into going by said kid and a hobbit.

"Then we should make it special. A day for her to look back on" Rachel said smiling.

 _I hope so._ It wasn't long before we reached the carnival and it's in full swing with people of all ages walking around, eating junk food, getting on rides and playing games. Rachel parked the car as Angel quickly unbuckles herself before climbing out of the car and I think that she would have kept running if I hadn't grabbed a hold of her.

"Angel, you can just run off like that. Anything can happen to you" I lectured.

"Sorry Mami" Angel said hanging her head.

"It's okay. Just stay where I can see you" I said smiling sympathetically.

"Come on Angel, lets go inside" Rachel said taking one of Angel's hands.

Angel snaps out of it before practically dragging Berry inside as she stares at all of the stalls that were giving away huge stuffed animals as prizes if you win. I know that it's almost impossible to one of those prizes because the people running sets the games up so it's next to impossible to win in order to get your money. _I just hope that Angel won't be too disappointed if she doesn't win anything after this. I don't want to have to go all Lima Heights on anyone… oh who am I kidding? I'll go all Lima Heights on these bitches if they make my daughter cry._ I'm pulled0 out of my thoughts when one of the games goes off and looked to see that the Broadway star was giving Angel a huge Panda that almost as big as she is. _What the fuck?_

"Look Mami, look at what Rachel won for me. Isn't it cute?" Angel asked holding up the stuffed panda.

"Yeah Angel, it's very cute" I said with a nod. "What do you say when people give you stuff?"

"Thank you Rachel" Angel said grinning.

"You're very welcome. Come on, lets see what else we can win" Rachel said smiling.

"Okay" Angel said excitedly.

"You didn't have to do that you know" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know that I didn't have to but I wanted to. Angel's a sweet little girl and deserves to have some fun in her life"

"don't you think that I know that Berry but we can't afford to do stuff like this all the time" I said defensively.

I don't know why I am getting all defensive because I know that Rachel is just being nice but I can't help it since I really can't afford to do fun like this. It sucks and it hurts because I know that Angel would doing stuff like this that normal kids get to do but she's can't… we cant. I hate that this is the world that she lives in but it is and I want to change it and give my daughter the life that she deserves. I kept walking until someone gently grabs my elbow and I tried to pull away but their grip was stronger, forcing me to turn around. I look into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that has shown me nothing but fucking kindness and generosity for the last week or so now and I hate that the way that she's making me feel. I don't do feelings but I feel… safe when I'm with the petite singer and that nothing can hurt me or Angel, that I can reach my dreams.

"I'm sorry San, I didn't mean to make you feel inadequate. It wasn't my intention because you are an amazing mother and that little girl over there adores you and for good reasons. You are most beautiful, strongest, resilient person that I have ever met" Rachel said wrapping her arms around me.

 _Fuck, why does she have to go and say shit like that. Damn, she's making this difficult for me not feel anything for her because whatever this is isn't going to last until the summer. Berry will be gone once summer's over and me and Angel will still be in fuckin Lima trying to get over her._ I wrap my arms around her neck as I bury my face into her shoulder, enjoying the warmth for as long as I have it.

"Mami! Rachel!" Angel calls, breaking the spell we're under.

Rachel pulls back a little but giggling as she takes my hand in her own, leading me towards Angel who's standing in front of a stall. I ignore how much I like the Broadway star holding my hand or how much I enjoyed the hug or the way she made my heart skip a beat. I just want to enjoy the day and being with my daughter.

* * *

End of ch. 15


	16. Chapter 16

We Found Love ch. 16

* * *

Rachel's POV

I never knew that filling a child with sugar would turn out so badly because Angel went from a sweet and innocence little girl to a demonic, speed demon hopped up on a sugar high. It was hard to keep up with her because her attention was all over the place but Santana by laughing at my struggle although she did warn me about what I was getting myself into. I was so glad when the high finally wore off and the five year old was too tired to do anything but snuggle into my shoulder.

I carried her to the car while holding her stuff panda and ducky that I won for her as the Latina follows us. I carefully place Angel into her car seat before buckling her in and placing her panda into her arms as she snuggles into. I follow the door before making my way into the driver's seat before pulling out of the parking lot towards home because I never been more tired than I am right now. _I guess that this is what Santana goes through on a daily basis and why she doesn't give Angel a lot of sugar._

 _If I ever have kids then this will be something that I would have to go through but if it puts a smile on their faces like it did with Angel then all of the tiredness is so worth it. I would do anything to put a smile on that little girl's face as well as Santana's._ She was surprised when I won the stuffed wolf pushie for her but no one really knew that I was quite good at shooting hoops. The drive home was a lot longer because everyone tried leaving at the same time but it wasn't too bad.

I pulled into the driveway and unbuckled a still sleeping Angel into my arms, carrying her up to her and the former Cheerio's room before changing her into her pajamas. I placed her under the covers before placing a kiss on her forehead then turned the lamp off in the room but before I could turn to leave, something grabs my sleeve. I looked down to see that it's the five year old with a half asleep expression on her face.

"Rachel"

"Yes Angel, did you have fun at the carnival?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you for taking me but can I ask you something?" Angel asked unsure.

"You can ask me anything. You know that" I said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're not… you're not going to leave me and Mami, are you?" Angel asked curious.

"What? Leave you? No, I would never leave you or your Mami. Angel sweetie, where is all of this coming from?" I asked confused.

"I overheard my babysitter talking to her boyfriend that my daddy is a deadbeat and left me and my Mami because he didn't want me"

"And you were worried that I would leave you too" I said finishing her sentence for her.

Angel nodded as she holds her Panda tightly and I take her into my arms, holding her reassuringly but on the inside my anger is boiling for this Brody character and this babysitter for putting the doubt in this sweet and amazing little girl. That freaking bastard doesn't deserve to have fathered Angel and if he comes anywhere her, I will give him a firm lecture and end him. I lifted the five year old's chin so she is looking in me in the eyes.

"Angel, you are an amazingly sweet little girl and you are the reason why your Father left" I said firmly.

"R-Really?"

"Yes really, your Father made a mistake in leaving you and your Mami but his mistake is what lead me to you and I can promise you that I will not never EVER leave either of you" I said kissing her on the forehead.

Angel wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly as she could before crawling back under the covers with her panda who is dubbed Pan-Pan. I walked out of the room as I sigh to myself because that Angel thought she was the reason behind her father's idiotic mistake but I do believe that his mistake is what led me to them. I walked down the stairs to find Santana sitting on the couch, watching television and I contemplated about telling her about her daughter doubts but decided against it. I walked over and flopped down on the couch causing the woman next to me to laugh but not taking her attention off of the TV.

"I did warn you" Santana said smirking.

"You were right" I said sighing.

"What? What was that? I didn't exactly hear you" Santana said holding her hand up to her ear.

"Ugh, you were right" I said rolling my eyes.

"It's nice to get the recognition of always being right" Santana said smugly.

"Whatever you say, Lopez" I replied.

We sat in silence, watching some sci-fi movie that I don't know the name the of before Santana decided to break it.

"Yo Berry"

"Yes Santana"

"You never told me why you got me this pushie for you" Santana said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's rather simple actually. It reminded me of you" I said smiling.

"An overgrown dog reminds you of me" Santana said frowning.

"What?! No. What it stands for reminds me of you because a wolf is strong, fierce, loyal, high intelligence and great instincts. Those are all the great traits that I admire about you" I said shrugging my shoulders.

I didn't take my attention off of the movie but I should've or else I would notice Santana leaning in until I felt a pair of lips pressing lightly against my cheek. They lingered there for awhile before they're gone but the tingling sensation of them on my cheek is still although I would prefer them against my lips. I turned to look at the Latina to see that there's a faint on her tanned cheeks as well as the darkening of her eyes, sending the blood rushing to my penis and before she opens her mouth to say something, I smash our lips together.

The former Cheerio squeaks in surprise but relaxes into the kiss as she kisses me back and wraps her arms around my neck as I pushes her further back into the couch until I was on top of her. Fireworks exploded and I am sure that I hear violins played in the background making this experience a whole more amazing then it was ever in my head.

Our kiss dance around each other in a sensual way and the moans that were escaping are sexy as hell, making me harder than I have ever been. My erection was straining against the inside of my compression shorts and I know that Santana could feel it as well. When we came up for air, the Latina smirks up at me as she rubs her thigh against my hard on and I couldn't stop myself from bucking against it.

"Obviously someone's happy to see me" Santana said smirking.

"S-San don't"

"Why not, Berry? You seem pretty hard to me and fucking big too" Santana said teasingly.

I grab her wrist, placing them above her head as I glare down.

"Don't fucking test me, Santana" I growled.

"I think I like this dominant version of you, Berry" Santana replies.

I smashed our lips together in a heated, sloppy kiss of lips, tongue and teeth as I maneuver myself in-between Santana's legs before bucking into her clothed womanhood. The Latina arches her back into me as my free hand creeps under her blouse, running over her abs for all those years of cheerleading with the Cheerios before going up to her clothed breast. I teased the nipple through the material of her lacy bra as the former Cheerio pulls away from the kiss, allowing me to latch onto her exposed neck.

"F-Fuck Rachel" Santana said lacing her fingers in my hair.

I smirked a little but whatever this is being interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing, pulling me out of my thoughts. I remove myself of Santana who looks like she's trying to figure what happened between us but I looked at my phone to see that it's my manager Yolanda.

"H-Hey Yolanda, what's up?"

"Hey Rach, why does it sound like you were running somewhere?" Yolanda asked frowning.

"Sorry, I was a little busy but um did you need something?" I asked running my hand through my bangs.

"I know that we agreed to let you have the summer from doing any shows but I just got a call from the director friend of mine and he's doing a revival of Wicked. He asked me who I would recommend for the lead and I instantly of you because how much you love the show. I showed him videos of your video and I think that he might have fell in love with you but you got the part" Yolanda said excitedly.

"W-What?" I asked stunned. "Yeah kid, they want you as Elphaba and they want you to fly out by next Friday. Rachel? You still there?" Yolanda asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just shocked is all but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity"

"I know and I know that you want to take so I'll see you next Friday"

"Um let me think about it first then I'll give you my answer" I said sighing.

"Is something the matter, Rach?" Yolanda asked concerned.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind but I will call you" I said hanging up.

I don't know what to do here because on one hand, this is my dream role and I have been dying to get this role since I was a little girl but on the other hand, I would be leaving and I promised Angel that I wouldn't leave her. This role could skyrocket my career but I could be leaving behind a broken-hearted little heart who won't believe in anyone ever again as well as something with Santana. If either of them hadn't wormed their way into my heart then I could easily up and leave but I don't do that to either of them. They mean too much to me to do that and I refuse to do it.

"You should do it"

I looked up to see Santana looking at me with hardened facade but I can see through it and see that she's really vulnerable right now. I have to choose my word carefully or else things will fall apart all around me.

"Do what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I heard the conversation and I know about the role, Berry. You've been dreaming about this since forever and you need to take it"

"What about you and Angel? Do you really think that I would just abandon you two out of the blue like this?" I asked frowning.

"You were bound to do it eventually. You said it yourself that you were only here for the summer and bound to leave for New York, back to your life" Santana said glaring at me.

"I care about you, Santana and Angel which is why I want the both of you to come to New York with me"

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 16


	17. Chapter 17

We Found Love ch. 17

* * *

Santana's POV

To say that I'm shock or surprised or a combination of the two would be a understatement of a lifetime but I couldn't fuckin believe my ear of what I just heard. There's no possible way that Rachel had just asked me what I think something so huge that I must have misheard or something. The Broadway star looks at me expectantly but my mind is still reeling from all of this.

"W-What?!"

"I said that I care you and Angel which is why I want the both of you to come to New York with me" Rachel said simply.

"And what? You want me to be some of kind of trophy wife to show off to all of your Broadway friend like a piece of meat. Well no deal Rachel Berry because I'm not that kind of girl and I'm going to put MY daughter through that" I said angrily.

"San, it's not like that. That's not why I want you guys with me and I would NEVER put YOU or ANGEL in the type of situation and you know that" Rachel said frowning.

"Do I Rachel, do I? We've never been real friends before now so excuse me for suspicious of the people I let into my and my daughter's life" I said frowning.

I don't even know what the hell am I even saying because I do know that Rachel would never put me or Angel in that kind of situation. She doesn't have it in her to be that ruthless and I'm just being an ass to her… AGAIN for wanting to take care of me like she's been this whole time. I don't know if I want to go to New York because I'll be away from everything that I'm used to and I'll be stuck there with a five year old daughter once Berry decides that we're not worth it anymore.

I don't want Angel getting hurt once that happens and I don't know if I will be able to able that sort of rejection once from someone that I could possibly hurt me. The look of hurt flashes across those big brown eyes of hers then closes as the petite singer takes a deep breath then stands up and walks over towards me. I'm heaving out of breath out of how angry am I right now that I'm taken by surprised when the pint sized diva takes my face in her hands and smashes our lips in soulful and manful kiss that it literally takes my breath away.

The kiss sends shock waves throughout my body setting it on hot and it takes everything in me not to ravage the woman in front of me right here on the living room floor. I feel a tongue sweep across my bottom lip, asking for permission for entrance which I grant and it enter my mouth sensually caressing everything that it could reach. Our tongues dance in a slow and sensual dance that made the whole room hotter and hotter by the second with the pressure of my lower belly becoming more apparent.

 _Fuck, when the hell did Berry get so fucking hot and sensual? Dios mio, I want her so badly._ The kiss ends when the need for oxygen become too much but Rachel gives me a small peck on the lips before resting her forehead against mine with a small smile.

"I swear to you Santana Lopez that if you come to New York with that you will be more than a trophy wife or arm candy because you're too good for that, I know this. I do care about you and Angel and I want you there because I don't want to be away from either of you" Rachel said smiling. "And I promised Angel that I would never leave the both of you and I intend to keep that promise. I never go back on my word"

"Rachel, I don't have a job and it's not like I can pay my and Angel's share of the rent or pay groceries"

"That's okay. Don't worry about paying the rent or buying groceries because I have enough money to cover the three of us until you find something that you like. We can find a suitable elementary school for Angel to start in the fall" Rachel said confidently. "Please San, at least think about it okay?"

I sigh as I bury my face into the crook of her neck because I'm so confused on what I should be doing. On one hand, I and Angel would be getting out of Lima permanently and I give up being a stripper; not like I was gonna go back anyways but on the other hand, I would be relying on Rachel for everything. I hate relying on anyone to take care of me and my daughter but it wasn't like I had a choice when all of this started but I do now and I don't know decision will be right for my five year old.

Her needs beats my own every time and this could be really good for her to see what the world is like outside of the judgmental bubble of Lima, Ohio. I know that Angel could really thrive in New York but will I thrive there as well because I'm not the same girl that left McKinley thinking that she was hot shit. _Could I get some of the fire that I had lost when Brody walked into my life?_

"I'll think about it" I muttered.

"Good and I'm not trying to pressure you or anything but I really hope that you will come with me" Rachel said smiling my temple.

"We'll see Berry but I make no promises" I said smirking slightly.

"I'm sure that you'll say yes. I can quite persuasive" Rachel said confidently.

"Oh really Berry?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've changed and I'm not the same girl when I left McKinley" Rachel said winking.

Rachel pulls away from as she walks up the stairs, putting an extra sway in hips and I think she was smirking at me. _Fuck, I want her so fuckin badly. I never thought I would want to fuck Rachel Freakin Berry but I do… so much. I need a ice cold shower before going to bed._ I walked up the stairs into the room to find Angel snuggled the stuffed toy that the Broadway star got her and in this moment she really looks like her namesake suggests.

I grab some clothes at random before hopping into the shower and it was really cold but I needed it if I was going to be able to sleep at all tonight. _Racehl was right when she said that she isn't the same girl that left McKinley. She doesn't speak in paragraphs anymore that's for sure and I'm grateful that because I think I would have strangled her by now. Her wardrobe is a shit-tons better now than when we were in high school but sad because I wanted to be the one to get rid of them._

I climbed out of the shower and dried myself before throwing on a pair of grey sweatpants and a faded red Cheerio t-shirt that I could never get rid of. I walked to my room when I noticed that Rachel's door was slightly cracked with the light leaking out with the sounds of a keyboard being played and I peered inside to see her sitting on her bed. A small keyboard is settled on her lap as her finger gently glided crossed the ivory keys, singing Sexy Love by Ne-Yo. I remember how much of an amazing singer that she is and I smiled slightly as listen to the songbird sing softly to herself that I didn't noticed when she stopped.

"San, I know that you're out there" Rachel said sounding amused."You can come in, you know"

 _Dammit, caught red-handed. Should I go in or make a quick getaway to my room. No, she already knows that I'm out here and I'm anything but a coward._ I pushed the door open all the way as I walk into the room before climbing onto the bed, setting next to the pint sized diva who's smiling down at me causing my heart to skip several beats.

"So that song about me or nah?" I asked curious.

"What makes you think that I had to you in mind when I was singing this song, huh?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bitch please, who else would you be thinking about?" I scoffed.

"Mercedes, Tina or Quinn maybe" Rachel said innocently.

"You and Mercedes are two of a kind and I doubt that a relationship between you two would out. You never showed interest in the Asian Vampire and I doubt you go for Quinn since getting married to Teen Jesus"

"I'm flattered that you're getting jealous over little old me, San" Rachel said dramatically pressing her wrist to her forehead.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself" I said rolling my eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking of you when I was singing this song but you're more than just sexy, Santana. You're a stunningly beautiful woman and anyone would lucky to be seen with you" Rachel said kissing my forehead.

I look at her in the eyes and time seem to stop in that moment as I grab the back of her neck, forcing her down so our lips would meet for a second time tonight. It was still sensual but there was a lot more touching as the petite singer's hand drag up against my stomach until they find their way under my bra. I broke the kiss when the need for air became too much.

"Don't think that this mean I'm agreeing you to New York" I said breathlessly.

"I know and don't think that I'm trying to pressure you into agreeing" Rachel said closing the gap between us again.

The kiss didn't last too long as with a small voice breaks the moment, causing Rachel to remove her hands from under my shirt as I pull it down to cover myself to see Angel standing in the doorway, half asleep.

"Mami, what are you doing?" Angel asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"She was um keeping me company, right San" Rachel said nervously.

"R-Right" I said with a nod.

"Oh okay" Angel said walking over towards the bed.

She climbed onto it before setting in-between me and the Broadway star as she giggles and shakes her head. She sets her keyboard on the nightstand before setting under the covers and turning the lamp off and I do the same.

 _Oh boy, what a day._

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 17


	18. Chapter 18

We Found Love ch. 18

* * *

Santana's POV

The last night was just weird and crazy and just wonderful at the same time and I don't know what to do with these feelings that I'm having for Rachel. If I'm being completely honest with myself, they're scaring the shit out of me because I never felt this way about anyone other than Brittney and Brody and the both of them left me. I thought the need to have someone loving and wanting to be with me had long died off but they've come back fully force in the shape of pint sized diva with the big voice and even bigger heart.

The petite singer had taken in her high tormentor who's goal was to tear her down in along with her daughter, try to help them reach their full potential without a second thought or malicious intent in her mind. _What did I do deserve such a sweet and caring person? What does Rachel see in me? I've been nothing but terrible in high school and yet she wants me. None of this making any fucking sense but I guess life never did make any sense to me._

I woke up to find the bed completely empty but the delicious smell of bacon wafting in through the open door so I sat up and stretched a little before getting out of bed. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Rachel and Angel making breakfast and giggling as I lean against the doorway of the kitchen. The five year old looks away from what she's doing to notice my presence and runs towards me with a bright smile on her face as I bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Morning Mami" Angel said smiling.

"Morning princesa what's going on here?" I asked curious.

"Me and Rachel are making breakfast for you" Angel said proudly.

"Awww that's sweet of you" I said smiling.

Angel takes my hand and leads me to the table before noticing that Rachel is staring at me with that mega smile that does things to me as she sets a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs in front of me.

"I thought that you were a vegan" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I am but I don't see the point in trying to convert you since it didn't work in high school even though I stand by it being a healthier lifestyle" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

I take a bite out of the pancake and it was so amazing that I inhaled the food into my mouth that I missed it being in front of me but I am definitely full. If I could eat like this in New York everyday, I'm sure that I'll get up losing my abs but I think I'll mind putting on the extra pounds. I looked up to see that Rachel is fully dressed at nine am on a Saturday and I raised an eyebrow at why she's dressed for but it's really not any of business to question to her. The pint sized diva takes the used dishes and takes them to the sink to wash them as Angel walks into the living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons, leaving us alone together.

"Why are you dressed so early on a Saturday?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I have some errands to run and I figure that if I get up early, I could get them done sooner and spend the rest of the day with my two favorite girls" Rachel said looking at me over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, who would that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure that you know who I'm referring to" Rachel said crossing her arms amused.

"And I'm pretty sure that I don't" I said crossing my arms.

"You and Angel. You two are my favorite girl, I'm pretty sure that went without explaining" Rachel said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Not really but it's nice to hear" I said smirking.

"Conceited much"

"No, I just know that I'm hot and don't mind flaunting it" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Santana, you know that you're more than just a hot body. You're brilliant, athletic, passionate, loving among other things and you don't have to rely on your looks to get you place" Rachel said frowning slightly.

"If you say so"

"Santana, I'm serious" Rachel insists.

"Okay, okay Berry I hear you the first time" I said getting a little annoyed.

Rachel pushes herself off of the counter and walks around the breakfast bar before taking my face in her hands, giving me this look that sends shivers down my spine. I don't know why this look is effecting me so much but it is maybe it's because the Broadway star is looking at me like I could take on the world if I wanted to.

"Santana, you're more than just your looks. You're one of the most brilliant women that I know and I know that you can do anything once you set your mind to it" Rachel said confidently.

"Rachel, I'm not the same girl that I used to be. I've changed" I said holding onto her wrists.

"Neither am I but I know that you can do it if you try" Rachel said gently.

"What if… what if I fail? Then what?" I asked hating how small and weak I sounded.

"Then I'll be right there to catch if you do and help you on your feet but I know that you won't fail"

"You don't know that" I said shaking my head.

"Yes I do because you're Santana Fuckin Lopez and there's nothing that you can't do" Rachel said kissing my forehead.

"Ugh, you're so mushy" I said rolling my eyes.

"You love it though. I'll see you when I get back okay" Rachel said kissing me fully on the lips.

I moan a little into the kiss as my hands leave her wrist and onto her hip, pulling Rachel closer to me as I lick the top lip for more. The petite singer pulls away from me a little with dilated eyes and lets out a small giggle as she rests her forehead against mine before placing a quick peck on my lips. _Aye dios mio, what is this woman doing to me? Fuck, I want her so badly._

"I better go before we end up doing something we're not supposed to"

"Yeah, you should" I said sighing.

"I'll be back sooner than you think. Try not to do anything that I wouldn't do" Rachel said giggling.

"Not making any promises unless you got something to hide, Berry" I said smirking.

"You wish" Rachel said before turning to leave.

Once I heard the door open and closed behind Rachel, I sigh to myself before getting up and walking into the living room to find Angel engrossed with Pokemon. I flopped on the couch as the five year old crawls onto my lap and snuggles into me as I wrap my arms around her, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"Angel, what do you think about New York?"

"Isn't that the place where Rachel lives?" Angel asked not looking away from the TV.

"Yeah"

"It seems cool how Rachel describes it. Mami, can we visit her when she goes back?" Angel asked looking up at me.

"Um maybe uh what you do think about living there instead of them?" I asked curious.

"R-Really? Like forever?" Angel asked turning to face me.

"Maybe, I haven't made the decision yet but I want to know to what you think" I said scratching the side of my neck.

"I wanna go, I wanna go. Can we go? Then we can see Rachel where we want. Pretty please" Angel begged.

"That's just it, princesa. Rachel wants us to move in with her"

"Really? That would be amazing" Angel said grinning.

"But you know that it will be only until Mami gets a job then we'll have to get own apartment. We can rely on Rachel to take care of us forever"

"But why? Rachel likes taking care of us and she loves us" Angel said confused.

"I'm sure that she does but it doesn't mean that we should take advantage of that, okay" I said kissing her on the forehead."It still means that you'll get to see her as much as you want"

"I guess so but I would rather live with the both of you like right now. It's like having two parents" Angel said leaning into me. _Two parents huh? I hope that I'm making the right decision by doing this._

* * *

Rachel's POV

I really do hope that Santana decides to move to New York because I don't want whatever we have to end and I love spending time with the both of them. Angel is such a sweetheart and I seen so much of the Latina in her that it's uncanny, it only makes me love her even more than I already do. I drive to Burt's Auto Shop to get a quick oil change and get my tires rotated but I'm looking forward to seeing Finn after what happened at the ice cream shop. I never seen him act like that and I don't understand what caused that reaction from him but I don't think that I want to know so hopefully I don't have to worry about run in with him. I drive into the auto shop to see Burt sitting in a roll chair when I pulled up and he smiles at me the instant he realized that it was me.

"Hello Burt" I said smiling.

"Rachel, long time no see. The last I heard was you going to New York" Burt said pulling me into a hug.

"I was but I can out here for the summer but I might go back soon because I got a role of a lifetime. It's great to see you" I said hugging him back. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Had a little scare awhile go but with a slight change to my diet and a little more exercise, I'm better than ever" Burt said smiling.

"It's good to hear that you're okay"

"So what do you need done to your car?" Burt asked curious.

"My tires need to be rotated and an oil change"

"I'll get that done as soon as I get done with my other customer which shouldn't take too long" Burt replies.

"Thanks Burt" I said smiling.

The door opens and I turn as I'm surprised to see that it's Mrs. Lopez walking out from the back of the shop which she look to see me as well. _What is Santana's mom doing here? It's auto show why would she be here?_ We stare there looking awkward at everything but at each other because I don't know what to say to the woman since I never really meet before other than that time at Breadstix. I know that her and the cheerio had an falling out when she got pregnant and I know that I promised her that I would take of her daughter. It is obvious that the older Latina wants the best for her daughter and made a mistake in kicking out, wanting to make things up to her.

"Mrs. Lopez?"

"Yes Rachel" Mrs. Lopez said turning her attention to me.

"Would you and Mr. Lopez like to have dinner with me and Santana at my house tonight?"

W-What? Does Santana know about this?" Mrs. Lopez asked nervously.

"Well no but I know that she wants you in her life as well as Angel's even though she won't admit it. She loves you" I said smiling.

"I don't know Rachel. This might not be a good idea" Mrs. Lopez said apprehensively.

"Or it could be. Please Mrs. Lopez, at least consider it" I insisted.

"Alright, I'll consider it and talk to my husband but I won't make any promises" Mrs. Lopez said with a nod.

"Okay"

"Oh and Rachel"

"Yes" I said looking at her.

"Thank you. Santana is lucky to have someone like you that cares so much" Mrs. Lopez said smiling.

I smiled as she walks over to Burt who gives her the keys to her care before driving off down the road and I just hope that Santana doesn't get too upset with me over this.

* * *

End of ch. 18


	19. Chapter 19

We Found Love ch. 19

* * *

Santana's POV

It was a few hours before Rachel came back, arms full of groceries for who knows what since the frig is pretty stocked up as it is and I have no clue why she brought when there's only three people here. I push myself off of the couch before grabbing two of the four bags in her arms and walking into the kitchen to set them down on the counter then turning to face the diva. I raise an eyebrow at her, making her look back at me sheepishly as she shift from one foot to the foot and I know that she's up to something but what.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked folding my arms.

"N-Nothing's g-going on. What makes you think that?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Because you look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar so spill. What's with all the extra groceries?"

"As you know that I like to be prepared and I don't really know what you and Angel like to eat on a daily basis. I might have went a little overboard but who knows. Anything could happen" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"And I don't believe you. Rachel, tell me what's going on right now" I said getting up in her face.

"P-Promise not to get mad" Rachel said holding her hands up in defense.

"Why would I get mad?" I asked confused.

"Just promise me, okay?"

"I promise that I will try not to get mad" I said rolling my eyes.

"I kinda sorta invited your parents over for dinner" Rachel said flinching slightly.

 _What? She did what? I can't fuckin believe that Rachel would do something like this! She knows that me and my parents aren't on fuckin shitty terms so why would she do something like this. It wasn't any of her fuckin business and I didn't ask her to fuckin get involved in my business. God, Rachel is so infuriating! To hell with not getting mad because I'm way past man, I'm fuckin pissed the hell off._ I grab Rachel by the collar of her shirt and pushes her up against the wall as I glare at her with all of the fury that I'm feeling right now but it's taking everything in me not to fuckin rip her head off of her shoulders.

"San, you promised that you wouldn't get mad" Rachel said nervously.

"To hell with that promise. You're lucky that you're fucking alive right now. Why the hell you would doing like that? It wasn't any of your business" I said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry but I thought I was doing the right thing because I know that you missed them even you won't admit it. They're your parents Santana and you deserve to have them in your life"

"You're so fuckin self righteous. They're not in my life because they kicked out on my ass when they found out that I was pregnant so I don't need them and I certainly don't need you either. I'm fuckin done with trying to play house with your tranny ass" I said looking her up and down.

I know that I've gone too far when I saw the unshed tears in Rachel's eyes but I couldn't bring myself to care because I'm done with her meddling in my personal life. I need her trying to fix and be what she wants me to be because we're only gonna be disappointed in the end. The pint sized diva closed her eyes and takes in a deep breath before opening her eyes, looking at me with a harden look.

"Fine but you know it to yourself and to Angel to at least work things out with them. If things don't work out then okay but if you want to leave, you can. I won't stop you but you have to promise me that you will at least try and I mean really try, Santana" Rachel said before turning to leave.

 _Fuck! How am I the bad guy in this? Is she really gonna let me leave just like that? Do I want to leave? Leave her? We're not a couple but damn, it kinda feel like we're breaking up. Fuck all of this!_ I start putting the groceries up when a small voice brings me out of my thoughts and I look to see Angel holding onto the wall of the kitchen entrance with a sad look on her face. _How long was she there? How much did she hear?_

"Mami, are you and Rachel fighting?" Angel asked looking down at the floor.

"You heard that, didn't you?" I asked she nods."Look Princesa, Rachel and me got into a little argument but it has nothing to do with you"

"It has to do with Grandma and Grandpa?" Angel asked innocently.

"In a way, yeah. We haven't talked in a long time and said some things that weren't very nice" I said taking her in my arms.

"Maybe you should talk to them now and apologize even if you don't want to" Angel said like the answer was obvious.

"I don't know, baby girl. I don't know if they want to talk to me anymore" I said sighing.

"Of course they do. They're your parents and they love you lots and lots" Angel said smiling.

"When did you get so smart" I said laughing lightly.

"I have a great teacher" Angel said grinning up at me.

"Yes you do" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Maybe you should apologize to Rachel too. She looked really sad when she walked up the stairs" Angel said getting down.

"Maybe" I said running my hand through my hair.

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards Rachel's bedroom to find the door closed but I could hear the sounds of the keyboard being played. I know that I hurt her feelings when I made that tranny comment but I was so upset that I wasn't thinking when I said it and it's not like I can take it back even though I wish I could. I know that the petite singer was only trying to help but she should have run it by me first instead of blindsiding me with it. I knocked on the door and the sound of keys playing stopped along with feet shuffling against the carpet before the door slightly.

"What is it, Santana?" Rachel asked unable to look at me.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry for blowing up like I did but it's just my parents and I aren't on good terms for so long that I told myself that I'm better off without them" I said running my hand through my hair.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have asked you if you wanted to see your parents again before inviting them for dinner but I wanted you have them in your life. I saw how much your mother missed you when I saw her at the auto shop and I wanted to make things right between you. I went the wring way about it and for that, I'm truly sorry. Can you forgive me?" Rachel asked looking up at me.

"Of course, if you forgive me for being a bitch" I said smiling.

"I forgive you" Rachel said pulling me into a hug.

We stayed like this for awhile before I start pulling away to stare into those big brown expressive eyes to something that makes me feel all warm and fizzy all over and that there's butterflies in my stomach. Rachel looks between my eyes and lips and I know what she's thinking about, making me smirk smugly as I lick my lips seductively. The pint sized diva gulps visibly as she slowly lets me go but I stop her by wrapping my arms around her neck and placing my lips near her ear.

"Just because I forgave you doesn't mean that you don't owe me for pulling a stunt like this" I said as Rachel shivers.

"W-What do you w-want from me?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it for now but I will collect that favor… very, very soon" I said licking the shell of her ear.

I chuckle to myself when I hear her let out a strangle groan but I couldn't help myself because I know that I still have it. I pulled away from the petite singer, adding an extra sway to my hips because I know that the Broadway star is watching me. The rest of the day consisted of m e and Rachel making dinner with a few non accidental touches that I know that's driving her crazy. I know that it might be little mean to do this to her but I couldn't help myself and it's kinda her own fault that she's so much fun to mess with so I stopped when the bell rings.

The pint sized diva leaves to answer the door and I'm honestly nervous because I'm seeing my parent again after so long and I don't know what's gonna happen. I took a deep breath before walking out of the kitchen to see Mami and Papi standing there, talking with Rachel before Angel runs down the stairs. She launches herself into Papi's open arms before swinging her around, making her giggle out loud and kissing her on the top of her head.

Mami takes my daughter from him before hugging and kissing her like she's been around her whole life and my heart ached when it's not true. She puts Angel down before catching my eye and we stood there, staring at each other for what felt like hours but it was only a few seconds before she's standing in front of me as she hesitantly reaches out. Mami's hand touches my cheek as her eyes wet a little before wrapping her arms around me tightly and I buried my face in her shoulder because I wish that she had done this when I was pregnant or when she and Papi kicked out. I wanted nothing more than for her to hug me and tell me that everything was gonna be okay and that they still loved me.

"I'm so sorry mija, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that we did to you" Mami said rubbing my back.

"Yeah Santi, we shouldn't have kicked you out and it was the worst mistake that we have ever made. Please forgive us" Papi said hugging the both of us.

"I… I forgive you" I said wiping my tears.

"Thank goodness. We promise that we'll make it up to you" Mami said kissing my forehead.

"Okay" I said with a nod.

"Lets eat then" Rachel said smiling.

"Lets because I'm starving" Papi said rubbing his stomach.

"Carlos, have more tact than that" Mami said smacking Papi on the shoulder.

"Rachel"

"Yes Santana" Rachel said turning her attention to me.

"Thank you" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Um uh y-you're welcome" Rachel said blushing.

"I told you that they're dating and you owe me 10 bucks" Papi said smirking.

"Fine" Mami said handing Papi a ten dollar bill.

"You two were betting on my love life" I said frowning.

"Of course not" Mami said shaking her head.

"Yes" Papi said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ay dios mio, you two are so embarrassing" I said annoyed.

"And it only gets worse" Papi said chuckling.

"Hey Rachel, want to hear some embarrassing stories about Santi's childhood"

"Yes please" Rachel said grinning.

"Don't encourage them" I sad glaring at her.

"I'm not encouraging them. I'm inquiring about your childhood, _Santi_ " Rachel said smirking.

 _Oh dear God, I'm surrounded by idiots._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 19


	20. Chapter 20

We Found Love ch. 20

* * *

Santana's POV

Dinner with my parents went better than I expected but I couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach after everything went down early today with Rachel because of what I say said to. I said it out of anger but it doesn't give the right to throw her condition back in her face and call her one of the cruel nicknames that I gave her back in high school. It wasn't right and she forgive way too easily. I know that the diva is a very forgiving person but what I did wasn't cool and I don't feel right about what happen.

I have to think of a way to show her how sorry I am but how… how to do that. The singer takes carries a half sleep Angel up the stairs to get ready for bed, leaving me alone with my parents as I gather the dishes before carrying them to the sink to be washed when Papi pulls me out of my thoughts.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Santi" Papi said leaning back in his chair.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Rachel and me aren't dating" I said sighing.

"So… you two are just sleeping together? Papi asked curious.

"No Papi, I'm not sleeping with her. Rachel is a really good friend by letting us stay for a little while" I said trying to keep my temper under control.

"I didn't mean it like that, Santana' Papi said quickly backpedaling.

"Look Santana, we love you and we want to be there for you and Angel" Mami said getting out of her chair. "Which is why we want you two move in with us"

"And I appreciate the sentiment, I really do but it's not necessary" I said shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" Mami asked confused.

"In about a week, Angel and me are moving in with Rachel in New York. We're going to stay with there until I can find a job there to support myself and Angel" I said leaning against the counter.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Did you discuss this with Rachel?" Papi asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was actually her idea and has been trying to convince me to move in with her for awhile now. I was against the idea at first because I didn't want to make it seem like I was taking advantage of her kindness but that girl doesn't know when to give up" I said giggling to myself.

My parents looked at each other, sharing a knowing look before looking at me with smiles on their faces as Mami walks over towards, taking me in her arm as she hugs me tightly. I'm not exactly what brought this on but I wasn't about to stop her as I wrap my arms around her.

"Promise that you'll call when you did settled and you have to come home for either Thanksgiving or Christmas" Mami said.

"I will Mami, I promise" I said nodding.

Mami pulls back a little then takes my face in her hands, looking in the face before turning to tell Papi that we needed a moment alone and he complies by leaving the room and going into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Mija? You don't seem very excited about going to New York" Mami asked confused.

"It's nothing, Mami" I said shaking her head.

"Oh don't give me that, I know when there's something with my own so tell me" Mami said sternly.

"It's just… I said to something that regret to Rachel that I promised myself that I won't but I broke that promise. I apologized to her and naturally she forgave me right then and there" I said sighing.

"But you're still feeling guilty about it?" Mami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and I want to show that I'm truly sorry about what I did but I don't know how" I said.

"I'm sure that Rachel knows that you're sorry but if I know, your heart and mind are set on going this. I suggest that do you do something heartfelt to show how much she means to you" Mami said smiling.

"Thanks Mami" I said smiling.

"Anytime Mija. We better get going because your Father has a long day at the hospital tomorrow and he's going to need to need all of the sleep that he can get but let us when you're heading to the airport" Mami said kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay and I will" I said hugging her once more.

We walked into the living room to find Papi talking to Rachel about something with the diva's cheeks bright red before her attention shifted me, looking at me with pleading eyes to help her. _What were they talking about? Why's Rachel blushing? What did Papi say to her?_ Papi chuckles at the Broadway star before patting her on the shoulder, pushing himself off of the couch following Mami out the door but not before giving me a hug. I locked the door behind me before returning to the living room then flopping down on the couch, resting my head on the pint sized diva's shoulder but she's very tense for some reason.

"What's going on with you? What did Papi say to you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing" Rachel said shaking her head.

"You're lying so you might as well tell me what he said to you"

"It's just" Rachel said biting her lips.

"It's just what?" I asked.

"He told me that since you're going to be living with me that I should take care of you and treat you like that Queen which naturally I was already to do but um he said if we ever became… you know intimate that I should use a condom just in case" Rachel mutters the word condom under her breath.

I choked on my own spit at Rachel's explanation and I can't believe that Papi was having the talk with the singer while Mami and me were in the kitchen. I don't know why he was having that conversation with her since the both of us are girls and I don't think that he knows that the singer has a penis instead of a vagina so was they having that conversation.

"W-What? Why was he giving you the talk?" I asked confused.

"Well your Papi was my doctor and he knows about my condition" Rachel mumbles.

"WHAT?! He knew about not so little Rachel? Why didn't he tell me that he knew about your condition?" I asked looking at her.

"When I was in high school, I asked him to swear to tell you or anyone because you know how the people in this town get when they find out about someone being a little bit different from them. I was already having a hard time for being the daughter of two gay men and it would get harder if anyone find out that I'm an intersex" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"I get it, I really do and I'm sorry that you had to go through that" I said pulling her in a tight hug.

It was a little awkward with how we were sitting but I didn't care because I wanted her to know that I'm here for her and I'm not going anywhere and Rachel seem receptive to the hug as she turns to hug me properly. We stayed like this for awhile before pulling back a little to look into those beautiful brown eyes that seem to be looking into my soul and I don't know which one of initiated the kiss but like hell did it mattered because it feels fuckin amazing.

It started off chaste but it slowly getting heated as our lips danced around each other in a sensual dance as the diva grips my hips as I nibble on her bottom lip, asking for entrance which I'm quickly granted. I slipped my tongue into her mouth as I push the petite singer further into the couch to straddle her hips as I rest my hands on her shoulders. The Broadway star moan into the kiss, spurring me on as one of her hands laced itself into my hair while the other slides down from my hip to my ass, giving it a testing squeeze and I mewled at it.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I like it" I said breathlessly.

The hand that was in my hair found its way to my other ass cheek along with its twin starts massaging my ass through my jeans causing me to moan gutturally as I buried my face into Rachel's neck. I could feel her erection straining in her compression shorts against my inner thigh as I place open mouthed kiss along her jaw line as the pint sized diva's breath hitched as one of my hand scratches along her toned abs.

"S-Santana" Rachel moaned.

"Rachel, god I want you" I said as my hands move from her abs to her clothed boobs.

My hands squeezes and massages her boobs through the bra before sliding underneath it to touch get skin-on-skin contact and god does she feel good underneath me before taking one of her nipples in my mouth. I nipped, bite and sucked on the sensitive bud until it was good and hard before shifting to the other one, giving it the same treatment as the Broadway star squirms under my administrations before I'm forced away and pulled into a sloppy, heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around the singer's neck as I grounded my hips against her boner, rewarded by a strangled moan and her buckling into me.

"Bed. I want to take you on my bed" Rachel said pulling away breathlessly.

I get up before grabbing Rachel by the hand and practically dragging her upstairs to her room and closing the door behind us as I barely had time to lock it with the smaller woman pulling me up against it in a heated kiss. I wrapped my legs around the pint size diva's waist as she puts her hands under my thighs before taking me to the bed then pushing us further up it as she rolls her hips into me. _god, the things that this woman is doing to me._

 _Fuck, I need her so badly._ I reached between us and unbuckled the singer's belt as well as the front of her jean before pushing down as she kicks them off on the floor, leaving her in her compression shorts and I want to burn them. I don't want her wearing these god-awful things ever again as I ripped them off of Rachel's body before flipping us over so that I'm on top as I get rid of every article of clothing on the both of us, leaving completely naked. I lined up my wet pussy over the singer's dick before moving along her length as she lets little moans and mewls as she bucks her hips a little.

"Feels good baby?" I asked smirking.

"Fuck yes but I need more. I need to be inside you, San" Rachel said gripping my hips.

Rachel reaches over and digs around in her nightstand, pulling out a Magnum condom before rolling it along her nine and half penis as she lines herself up with my pussy, allowing her to enter me slowing. My eyes rolls into the back of my head as I take the singer's dick inch by inch under she's completely sheathed inside of me and fuck does she feel good. I never felt this full before because she's reaching places that no one else's dick has ever reached before and it feels fuckin good. It was a few minutes to adjust to the size and girth of the Broadway star's dick as I lifted my hips up before slamming down as I bit my lip hard to keep quiet because I didn't want my daughter hearing us.

"Don't hold back, San. The room's soundproofed. I want to hear you moan" Rachel said gripping my hips as she thrusts upwards.

I couldn't stop myself from moaning as Rachel hit's the deepest parts of my pussy and I couldn't my hips from moving along her length because it felt way too good to stop and I didn't want to. The signer sits up as she wraps her arms around my waist and taking one of my nipple in her mouth before pounding into me fast and hard as I pushed her head into my boobs.

"Fuck baby! Keep fuckin my pussy! God, you feel so fuckin good!" I said.

"Shit San, you're so tight around my cock. I'm gonna… fuck I'm gonna cum" Rachel moaned.

"Me too, baby. Cum inside me. F-F-Fuck" I said cumming harder than I've ever had.

I slumped against Rachel's chest, trying to catch my breath as I come down from my amazing orgasm as she holds me for awhile before slowly pulling out of me as I let out a groan. The petite singer pulls the cum filled condom off before tying it and throwing in the waste basket near the bed then covering the both of us with the cover as she places a gentle kiss on my temple. I snuggled into her chest, not wanting to move at all and we stay like this for awhile but I know that the pint sized diva under me wants to talk about what just happened and I looked up at her to see that she's staring up at the ceiling with one under her head with the other holding me close. The Broadway looks at me with a small smile on her face before pushing a lock of hair out of my hair behind my ear, kissing me softly on the forehead.

"Rachel, I-"

"Santana, you don't have to say anything" Rachel said smiling.

I can tell that the smile is forced and it doesn't reach her eyes as knots start to form in my stomach, knowing what's going on in her that big head of hers as I scooted up her body, kissing her fully on the lips.

"But I do. I know hwat you're thinking, Rach and I don't like it" I said shaking my head.

"You don't know what I'm thinking" Rachel said shaking her head.

"You're thinking that this is a pity fuck and that I'm regretting what happened but I don't. I don't regret sleeping you and this isn't a pity fuck because it's not" I said taking her face in my hands. "I made love to one of the sweetest, kindest, most forgiving person that I have ever met in my life and I don't know what or where I would be doing if it wasn't for you. I probably still be stripping if you hadn't walked in the club that. Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me for being a good friend. Anyone would have done that" Rachel said smiling sadly.

"Not what you have done for me. Taking you old high school tormentor and her child out of their crappy and moved into your home without a second thought. Made them safe with your mere presence. Want them to move to another state with you just cause you wanted them near. Love a child that isn't yours. You've done more than you should have. I… I love you, Rachel"

"San, I get that you have love for me everything but-"

"No Rachel, I'm in love with you" I said firmly.

"Santana please don't say things that you mean" Rachel said as she tears up.

"I do mean it. I love you and I want you. I want to be with you if… if you'll have me" I said barely above a whisper.

"Of course I want you San. I've always wanted you but you have to be sure that this is want you and not cause you think that's what I expect from you" Rachel replies.

"it's what I want" I said smiling.

"Good" Rachel said kissing me.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 20


	21. Chapter 21

We Found Love ch. 21

 **Hey everybody, We Found Love is going to come to a close in a few chapters and I want to thannk everyone that red, favorite, review and follow this story. It means a lot and with that, Leggo!**

* * *

Rachel's POV

I groaned as the sunlight seeps in through the blinds of my window as I lifted my hand to rub the sleep out of my eyes but then a moan escapes my lips as something incredibly warm wraps around my cock and I feel unbelievable good. I couldn't stop myself from moving my hips upwards into the pleasure heat as something swirls around the head of my penis against the slit of my opening, causing me to groan in pleasure before pulling the covers off of me to see Santana in-between my legs as she sucks on me.

This is an amazingly unexpected way to wake up in the morning as I reached forward, lacing my hand in her raven locks as the Latina bobs her head along my length as her hand massages my testicles. It wasn't long before the familiar tightening of my balls signaling that I'm approaching an orgasm and I tried to warn the Cheerio but she only sped up her administration as I came undone in her mouth. I tried to even out my breathing as Santana places kiss along my body before kissing me fully on the lips as she nibbles on my lower lip. I could taste myself and something uniquely the tanned woman as I laced my hand in her hair, pressing our lips together in a heated dance as I sighed in contentment.

"That was amazing. You know that you didn't have to do that"

"I know. I wanted to and you were poking me for the last ten minutes" Santana mumbles against my lips.

"S-Sorry about that. I tend to get a lot morning wood" I said laughing nervously.

"It's okay. It's mean that you think that I'm hot which I am" Santana said smirking.

"You're not just hot. You're the most beautiful woman that I have ever met" I said taking her face in my hands.

"Are you always this mushy in the mushy in the morning?" Santana asked rolling her eyes.

I know that she wasn't expecting me to say something like that as it's evident by the blush on her cheek but it's truth and I will spend the rest of my life telling her that she's beautiful because that's what I see every time I look at her. I giggle slightly as I wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling closer to me as the other is wrapped around small of her back as I place a chaste kiss on her temple. I couldn't believe that Santana Lopez in my bed, complete naked and told me that she wants to go out with me, Rachel Berry and I have her all to myself. I never thought that this would happen to me and if it did, it would be a dream that I would be waking up from at any moment to find myself alone in my bed like I have numerous times since graduation but this time it's real and it's every thing that I dreamed of.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You" I said smiling.

"You're such a dork" Santana said shaking her head.

"Maybe I'm your dork" I said kissing her temple.

"You're really affectionate, aren't you?" Santana asked amused.

"I can't help it. I just want to show you how I care about you and you know what they say, actions speak louder than words" I said smiling.

"Rachel, you've proven through your words and your actions how much you care about me but I can't say the same for myself" Santana said looking ashamed.

"San, what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"All I have done is hurt you especially what I said to you in the kitchen yesterday. I knew about your condition and yet I ended up calling one of those horrible nicknames hurting you again. I don't… I don't deserve you Rachel" Santana said shaking her head.

"San… Santana look at me" I said as she shakes her head but I lifted her chin so she's looking me regardless. "Santana, I forgive you for that because I know that you said that in the heat of the moment and you apologized for it. As for you not deserving me, I don't think that true because you do and I want you because I have been in love with you since we were in high school but I was too afraid to say something but now that I have you, I'm not ever telling you go"

Santana looks at me for moment with tears rolling down her cheeks before smashing our lips together as I could taste the saltiness of those said tears but I put as love into this kiss because I wanted to show her that I wasn't letting her go. I don't care what we're going through as long as we going through it together as I pulled back to wipe the Latina's tears away because she's too beautiful to be crying.

"We better get dressed before Angel comes walking in here and finding us like this" I said smiling.

"Yeah" Santana said with a nod.

We got out of bed and got dressed before walking to check on Angel in the other room but she wasn't in there then we walked down the downstairs to find her sitting on her the couch with a small mixing bowel filled with cereal next to Noah with a bigger bowl of cereal, watching cartoons. I shake my head as the duo as they're unaware of our presence as I turned my attention to the television to see that it was old episode of Yugioh when Yugi is dueling against Kaiba at Duelist's Kingdom head.

"You're watching Yugioh without me?! What the heck, Noah?!" I asked in mock anger.

"Well the kid was already up and you two a little… oh who I am kidding. You guys were hella busy as the moment and I figure that you could use some privacy" Puck said smirking. "It's not my fault that you forgot that we watch reruns of the show"

"Don't you guys think that you're a little old to be watching cartoons" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yugioh isn't a cartoon Mami, it's anime" Angel said offended.

"You tell 'em, Lil Bit" Puck said high-fiving her.

"She has a point, Santana" I said off-handedly.

"Not you too" Santana said incredulously.

"I'm sorry but I grew up watching things like this" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I just had to date a nerd" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Wait, you two are dating? When did this happen?" Puck asked looking between the both of us.

"Last tonight. Angel, are you okay with me dating your Mami?" I asked turning my attention to the little girl.

"Heck yeah, it's okay with me. It's like having two mommies" ANgel said grinning.

"Well not yet. I have to get this one to argee to marry me first" I said bumping my hip with Santana's.

"W-What?" Santana asked blushing.

"I'm only kidding Santana. I don't expect you agree to marrying… at least not right not but you will be mine in every sense of the word" I said nibbling on her earlobe.

Santana visibly shivers as she bites back a moan as I walked towards the couch with a smug smile on my face as I picked up Angel, letting her down on my lap as we watch the rest of the episode. The Latina glares at me heatedly as I pat the empty seat next to me with a ghost of a smile on my face as she walks towards me with her arms crossed over her chest before sitting down as she crosses her leg over the other as I wrap my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me. I begin massage the tension in her shoulder as the Cheerio rests her head on my shoulder before sighing in content, relaxing into me as I kiss the top of her head.

"Okay, it's getting a little too much in here for me and I have to get to work soon" Puck said stretching.

"Do you have to go, Uncle Puck?" Angel asked pouting.

"Sorry Lil Bit, I have to go but I promise to come after work and I'll all yours okay?" Puck asked smiling sympathetically.

"Who knew that the Puckausarous is a big softie for little girls?" Santana asked smirking.

"Oh please don't give me that crap while you're cuddled up with my JewBro" Puck said smugly.

"Fu-Forget you Puck" Santana said frowning.

"See you guys later" Puck said walking towards the door. "Oh JewBro, congrats on finally getting the girl"

"Thanks Noah" I said smiling. "Don't worry San, I still think that you're a badass"

"You better"

"Mami, what's a badass?" Angel asked curious.

I laughed as Santana smacks her hand against her forehead, groaning loudly.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 21


	22. Chapter 22

We Found Love ch. 22

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm sitting in the middle of the floor of the bedroom of my bedroom, packing up the last of my stuff to be shipped off to New York and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Around the fact that I'm getting out of this hick town for good along with my daughter and…. My girlfriend, I'm getting used to calling Rachel girlfriend because I never expected it. Who would've thought that I would be dating the diva of Glee club because I sure as hell did but it's one of the best decision that I ever made in my life and if it was for her than I probably wouldn't be getting out of Lima. I put another shirt into the box when Angel walks into the room with wide smile on her face as the excitement rolls off of her in waves as she sits on my lap.

"Hey Mija, done packing yet?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"Uh-huh. Are we really moving to New York?" Angel asked for the millionth time in the last ten minutes.

"Yes, we're moving" I said shaking my head at her.

"What's it gonna be like?" Angel asked curious.

"I'm not sure but it is called the City that Never Sleeps for a reason"

"I'm never going to sleep ever again. Yay!" Angel cheers.

"It's just a saying, baby girl. You're still going to bed at eight" I said and her face instantly falls. "But you're still going to have fun there since nothing ever closes"

"Really? Cool" Angel said grinning.

I taped up the last of the boxes before carrying into the living room then walking into Angel's room to see if everything is packed as I take those boxes into the living room when someone knocks on the door. I walked towards the door, looking through the peephole to see that it's Rachel and Puck standing on the other side before opening the door to let them in and was instantly engulfed in a tight hug as a pair of lips are pressed against mine. I melted into the embrace as kiss back, wrapping my arms around the petite singer before pulling back to look into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey" Rachel said smiling.

"Hey yourself" I said smirking.

"Ugh, get a room" Puck teased.

"We would but there's a child still here. Two if we count you as being a big man-child" I said flipping him off.

"Uncle Puck!" Angel shouts jumping into his arms.

"Hey Lil Bit" Puck said kissing on the top of head.

"You're coming with us to New York?" Angel asked curious.

"No but I promise to come up and visit you lot" Puck said ruffling her hair.

"Promise?" Angel pouted.

"Promise" Puck said wrapping his pinky around hers. "Come on, you guy are going to miss your flight and don't worry, I'll make sure that your stuff gets send over" Puck said carrying Angel down.

We walked down the stairs to Puck's truck as he drives us to the airport with Angel bouncing in her seat as we wait to start boarding the plane and I was feeling a little anxious as my knee started bouncing up and down. I nearly jump out of my skin when something touched and I looked to see that it was a hand belonging to my girlfriend as she looks at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous but I'm good" I said hoping that sounded fine.

"No, you're not. Santana, tell me what's wrong" Rachel said taking my hand in her own.

"It's just that I'm finally leaving this town and… I'm nervous. What if I don't get a job? Or what if I won't be able to survive in New York? Then what?" I asked.

"San, you have nothing to worry about. You will survive in New York because you're a fighter and you'll do more than survive in New York. You'll make it yours because you're Santana Fuckin Lopez and there's nothing that you can't do" Rachel said smiling.

"How do you do that?" I asked looking at her in amazement.

"Do what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Know what to say to make me feel better"

"I guess that I have a sixth sense for these kinds of things but I would like to think that it's because I love you and I know that you're destined for great things" Rachel said smiling.

I smile before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss when the plane lets people onto the plane and we hugged Puck before getting on as I take a deep breath before taking Angel's hand in my own. _This is the first step to the rest of my life but as long as I have these two, I know that I'll be okay._

7 years later

I'm sitting on the bed, paper scattered in front of me with a sleeping 2 year old boy with curly brown hair with tanned skin that he got from me nuzzling against my leg while holding a newborn girl who takes after her Mama. A lot of things have happened over the last seven years but it's all good because we first arrived, I was scared as shit of not being able to make something of myself but I'm that I was wrong, just don't mention that to my wife or I'll never hear the end of it.

I took on a bar tending bar at this nightclub called Ugly Coyote… I know, I know but beggars can't be chooser and I'm glad that the old man Darius took a shot on me because I was the best bar-tender that he's ever seen and I prove myself to him. It was tough juggling working and taking care of Angel but having Rachel there made things a lot easier for me but work was tough because I had to deal with this bitch called Kitty who worked longer than I have, trying me at every turn.

I was so close to cutting her a few times but I did have co-workers like Marley and Dani who stopped from going to jail and I needed this job more than I hated that blonde bitch. Those two have become my best friends in here, almost like the ignoring sisters that I didn't ask for growing up but whatever and Angel was loving it as she thrives in her environment, coming out of shell. She loves spending time with her friends and the petite singer, coming into her own as a little girl and I love seeing her grow.

There was a few times that I had to help Darius with the club including changing the name of the club to Nevermore as it started to attach more people and it was only three years into working there that he decided to let me take over because he wanted to retire to Florida. I jumped on the opportunity and I couldn't believe that I was the owner of my club which means more money coming in. The Broadway was excited for me as she was preforming back to back show as Johanna in the revival of RENT, meaning that we could move into a bigger place than we already living in.

Our relationship was growing stronger every day and it wasn't long before the pint sized diva asking me to marry her because she couldn't imagine her life without me or Angel which immediately agreed to then it was two years later, I gave birth to one Alejandro Berry-Lopez. He may look like me but he definitely taken after his Mama in the personality department as he loves Broadway musicals and speaking paragraph then I gave birth to Faith Marie Berry-Lopez who looks more like Rachel then anything.

Angel was ecstatic about being a big sister and took to it like a fish to water, loving her siblings and spending as much time with as possible as Alex follows his sister like a shadow. I love being a mother and I have to admit that the Broadway star and I made so beautiful children but that is to be expected as I didn't notice someone watching me until I looked up to see my wife of four year, leaning against the door of our bedroom.

"You're still up?"

"Yeah, I'm trying get some work while your children sleep since they kept me pretty busy during the day" I said smirking.

"Why is it that they're my children when you can't get any work down?" Rachel asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"Because you couldn't keep your hands off me and I wasn't planning on having anymore kids"

"Well it wasn't like you tried very hard to me when you were screaming my name" Rachel said smirking.

"Rachel" I said giggling.

"That's it, baby" Rachel said winking at me.

"Shut up and changed so I can get my cuddle on" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you want, Santana" Rachel said smiling.

Rachel disappears into the bathroom as I gathered the papers, putting them away as I put Faith in her crib and Alex in his own room before crawling into my own bed as my wife comes out in a white tank top and loose grey sweatpants. She crawls in behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she places a kiss on my bare shoulder before kissing me fully on the lips. I really did miss her when she was on the road lately, doing shows all over the country but she's home now and I was going to put it to good use as I turned in her arms as I slipped my hand into her pants, coming into contact with her semi-hard on.

"Really Rach, no underwear?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well someone keeps hiding my boxers and I was hoping to get lucky tonight" Rachel said grinning. "Who can't keep their hands off who?

"Oh shut up and make love to me already" I said smashing our lips together.

"With pleasure" Rachel mutters against my lips.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
